


Mickey's look-alike

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: My season 9 of shameless [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: The story happens after the last episode of season 8.Ian found someone who looks like Mickey.Maybe this man who misses him so much was back to him or maybe it was someone completely different.





	1. Goodbye Gay Jesus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julia_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_M/gifts).



> Thank you Julia for your help and your patience.
> 
> This is my first fanfic in English, I hope my English-French is not too horrible. If you see any mistakes do not hesitate to tell me, that I can correct.

Four walls,a table, a chair and some fucking neons blinking on the ceiling. Ian felt like he was here for more than 24 hours now, but that was difficult to say because he hadn’t seen anyone since his arrival at the police station.

“The Gallaghers never talk to the police !” 

In fact that couldn't be easier. When nobody ask you some questions it’s not really difficult to stay quiet.  
Ian did a lot of stupid things recently but he didn’t really know why he got arrested. Destruction of private property, squat, illegal manifestations... Okay the last days weren’t his best days, but what the fuck happening here where these fucking cops went away ?  
That was definitely the strangest arrest when he was released without an explanation few hours after that.

Ian looked around, nobody was here waiting for him. That wasn’t really a surprise, nobody knew when he’ll be released, even though his family was usually here for him, his last actions didn’t really bring them closer…  
He needed a cigarette, he wasn’t usually a big smoker but he was on nerves and he needed help to calm down. He checked his pockets, nothing… The air around smelled smoke, it didn’t take long for Ian to find someone who could provide him. The brunette smoker looked interested by him.  
Even if he wasn’t in his best mood Ian considered the silent proposition, and followed the anonymous behind the Police station.  
Fucking with strangers may not be the best thing to do, but to release the pressure it works better than a cigarette.  
Since their last discussion everything was over with Trevor. That wasn’t really a problem for Ian, he no longer saw any interest in this relationship for a long time.

 

Ian was surprised to found men behind the police station. He stopped before being noticed. His companion slammed him against the wall and started to unbutton Ian’s pants. The three men seemed to argue, which caught Ian's attention a bit more than the man who was sucking his dick. 

One of the men was turning his back on him, the other two were facing him, but seemed too busy with their discussion to notice the newcomers.

The trio was quite heterogeneous. The back man was smaller than the other two, but his build made him look more imposing. The man on his right was tanned, a suit too dressed for this place and a hard look on his face. The last one to his left was like the cliche of the donut-eating cop. Priminishing belly, a bald head, an old-fashioned tie for several centuries and an horrible mustache.

 

Something caught against more Ian’s attention. The ass of the back man… Not too small, not too big, curved just like it must be, a fucking ass…  
He found a butt like this one time and one time only. A butt he would like to fucked all days and all the day. An ass which was him before he let it go, before he let him go. A fucking beautiful ass, like this one. 

The three returned to the police station by a door left open. Instinctively Ian tried to follow them but the dude sticking at his cock stopped him. This ass had totally erased this man just in front of him on his knees. Ian mumbled an excuse and after buttoning his pants he went to the door taken by the three men. Closed… No way to go inside by this side.  
Ian passed in front of the man who had few seconds earlier his lips around his cock, and went to the main door on the other side of the building.

The woman at the reception did not want to hear anything, he could never go further to find this guy.  
He stayed in front of the building for two hours before decided to go home.  
Nobody couldn’t understand why he did this. Staying here for hours because of this fucking ass… even him couldn't understand this if it wasn't his story. He knew what he saw. And he can't forget it.

*******

 

Lip was the only one at home with a stranger little girl, he was surprised to see Ian.  
“-Ian ! when did you be released? Why didn’t you call us ?  
\- Just few hours ago, don’t worry…  
\- Hours ! Where were you?  
\- I was looking for someone… But who is she ? ” Ian said pointing at the girl on the cough.  
“- Oh ! It’s Xan, a … a friend. She’ll probably stay here for some times.  
\- Ok. where are the others, house looks quite…?  
\- Deb’s at the clinic. Fi at her building trying to clear her squatters stuffs.Carl at military school. Liam at school. And Frank probably trying to scam poor people…” Lip said with a little grin on his face.

“- It was Trevor ?  
\- What ?!  
\- You said you looking for someone…  
\- Shit no ! Not Trevor at all !”  
Ian didn’t really know if he can tell his brother the all story. If he did, he would surely be mistaken for a madman. But if he didn’t do that, it would torture him again and again, it had to come out.  
“- Mickey.  
\- What about mickey? You’ve got news?  
\- I think I saw him…  
\- What ? Where ? Here in Chicago ?  
\- Yep behind the police station.”  
Lip looked confused by Ian’s revelation.  
“- Here in Chicago ?  
\- Yep.  
\- Near to the police station ?  
\- Yep.  
\- Mikhailo Aleksandr fucking Milkovich that's the man we talk about?  
\- Yep.”  
They stayed silent a few minutes, only the sound of the TV echoed in the house.  
“- Are you out of your meds?  
\- Fuck ! Again !  
\- You hear what you just said?  
\- Yes I know what I said ! And yes I take my fucking meds !”  
A deep silence fell, Lip was the first to speak.  
“- Why do you think it’s him ?  
\- He looks like Mickey…  
\- You mean his face?  
\- Not exactly…  
\- Not exactly? So how did he look like Mickey then ?”  
Ian knew Lip's reaction beforehand, but now that he had started talking to him about it, it's hard to stop there.  
“- His ass.  
\- What did you say?  
\- His ass.  
\- You mean you recognized Mickey by his ass !?  
\- Yes…  
\- How can you think it’s Mickey? It’s a fucking ass ! Like you can find everywhere !  
\- Not this one !  
\- What ?  
\- Mickey’s ass is different. And I perfectly know what it looks like.” Ian said with a smile full of implied.  
“- And you think you know it enough to recognize it between all the men’s ass here in Chicago?  
\- Given the number of times I've watched, licked, puffed, penetrated…  
\- Fuck I don’t want to imagine this things !  
\- But you know this happened…  
\- …  
\- A lot of times !  
\- Fuck off !”  
The atmosphere was now a little more relaxed. Lip seemed to have realized that his brother was not joking, and that he had to bother to pay a little attention to this problem.  
“- You realized Mickey is a fugitive? How can he be here? And near the police station?  
\- I know that… That’s why I’m so confused. I know that’s impossible. But I feel it’s true. I feel it’s him. Did you ever feel like this ?  
\- I would like to say yes, and help you, but I never felt like this. Even if I never was Mickey’s stan I know what you two have was special…  
\- Is special !  
\- What ?  
\- It still special. I… I still… I miss him. I miss him so much.  
\- But you let him went.  
\- I know that and I never regret it. Here he is a fugitive. It’s not safe for him. I can’t ask him to let stay here…  
\- But ?  
\- But everyday I regret. I want to be with him.  
\- Why you didn’t ?  
\- Monica !  
\- …  
\- I don’t want to be like her. She left her family behind every time. I wanted to prove I’m not like her, but in fact I’m exactly like her. I left Mickey behind…”  
Lip couldn't imagine how his brother suffers. He always knew Mickey was Ian real first love, maybe the only one. He can’t really imagine how someone can fall in love with Mickey, but he can’t neither understand how a man can desired fucking another man, so he couldn’t say he understood everything.  
“- Ok ! We need to be logical.” Lip said with his "I'm a genius" face.  
“- If you want to prove it’s Mickey, you need facts, explanations...  
\- Like what ?  
\- Don’t know, something only Mickey know, or something about his body nobody have… I can't imagine what I said right now !  
\- Thanks Lip.  
\- What? Why thanks ? I don’t say I trust you.  
\- I know. But thanks either.”  
Ian finally felt like he had recovered his big brother.

“ - You don’t even explain how you be released !  
\- In fact I don’t know. That’s the weirdest arrest in my life. No cop. No questions. Just released after some days.  
\- Weird !  
\- Like you say.  
\- I go to bed, I’m exhausted. Thanks for the talk, that was nice.  
\- Ok.  
\- Goodnight Lip. Goodnight Xan.” Said Ian climbing two by two the stairs.

******

The night was short. Ian was awakened by a heated debate between Lip and Fiona.  
“- He is obviously out of his meds !  
\- He says no !  
\- And you trust him ?  
\- Why should he lie ?  
\- You saw all the stupids stuffs he did ? You really think he takes his meds ?  
\- I take my fucking meds !”  
Too focused on their argument the siblings had not heard that Ian came down.  
“- Ian don’t be angry that’s not what I wanted to say…  
\- That’s exactly what you wanted to say.”  
Since she knew about his illness Fiona was always suspicious about Ian. She probably saw their mother illness when she looked at him.  
Ian hoped Lip kept their discussion secret.  
Ian was anxious to avoid any discussion with Fiona. These days it always led to arguments and there he had neither the head nor the time for that.  
“- I need to go somewhere. I’ll be back later.  
\- You know we need to talk Ian.  
\- Later Fi, later…”

 

Ian left the house with firm steps, he knew exactly where he wanted to go.

He stopped in front of his job. He really loved this job. It was difficult for him to have it, to be accepted. He loved to be useful. But in fact right now he did not care at all.  
He went to the director office to give his resignation. The room was empty. That was a good thing, he really didn't want explain what he did last days.  
Some of his colleges were going to miss him but that was fine. He looked it one last time before leaving for his next step.

*******

The driveway behind the police station was empty and the door closed. Impossible for Ian to enter the building there. He walked around the building to position himself in front of the main entrance.

Entering would be useless. He could not go further than the reception yesterday, it would certainly not be different today. He didn’t even know if this man would be here again. That was stupid but that was the only track he had.

It was soon to be noon when Ian started to feel hungry.  
Deserting his observation post didn’t please him, but he would have to feed himself, he couldn’t stay there 24/24.

He tried to found something to eat on the bars and restaurants next to the police station, but all of them were filled with people.  
If he wanted to eat he needed to go farther. He really disliked leaving his observation place but he must found something to eat.

When he finally found a place to eat, he was already several blocks from the police station. He sat down near the window, still hoping to see the man he looked for.

Ian was torn. He knew what he had seen, and he convinced he was right. Even if he understood the stupidity of his actions, he had just resigned, and was there in this cafe watching for a man whose heart he had broken and who had no reason to be there.  
For a moment he wondered if it was this fucking disease that made him act like that. He still taking his medication and he hadn't a crisis since a while.  
His illness had not done these actions, neither those nor the others before his arrest, he did. Although his entire family seems to have concluded that his bipolar was responsible for his escapades. This was not the case. It was only his fault, he always knew what he was doing. A fucking self-destruction. Always go further to forget. To call for help!

But nobody was there to hear this time. He had let go the only person who could stopped him, who could understood him. And if there was even a tiny little chance this man was there in Chicago he had to do everything to find him.

 

Ian preferred to spend his life looking for him rather than accepting that he was wrong, that this man had never come back and would never come back.

 

When he finished his meal he went to the bathroom, the day would be long, and he did not want to lose time just because he needs to find a place to pee.  
He froze before the man who passed the door.

The man was a little smaller than him, but his build made him more imposing than the other men in the room. He had fair, almost milky skin and blue eyes to die for. A fucking perfect Mickey's look-alike, except for one thing ... His hair, he was blond, almost redhead.

Ian stood frozen in shock, the man passed right by him without looking at him.  
It took him a few seconds to regain his senses and watch this apparition.  
Mickey's look-alike was now in the company of several people. Two men and one woman. There looked like they knew well each other. The woman catched Mickey's look-alike by his arm and told him something at the ear.  
Ian felt anger taking him to the guts. If there weren’t now several people between them, he would have certainly jumped at the throat of this woman.

 

Even though his hair color had changed, Ian was convinced it was Mickey. His physique, his presence, his way of moving, all told him Mickey.

But if it was him, then why had he gone without addressing him even a glance? The answer to this question terrified Ian. The ball in his stomach that he had felt for a few minutes was throbbing in his throat and giving him a furious urge to vomit.

The group had begun to move towards the exit. They were already well on the street when Ian finally got out of the cafe.

 

Ian wanted to rush towards them, but was stopped in his tracks. The woman he already hated to be arm-in-arm Mickey's look-alike, had just laid her lips on him. The shock was only greater for Ian when the man he loved responded passionately to this kiss.

Ian then grabbed the first thing that could prevent him from falling, his legs having decided to yield under his weight.  
He stayed there for several minutes, unable to speak, move, or even think.


	2. Doppelgänger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck was going on here ?!
> 
> Was he Mickey or not ? Passing in front of him without a look ? Kissing a girl ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you (again :D ) Julia for your help and your patience.
> 
> This is my first fanfic in English, I hope my English-French is not too horrible. If you see any mistakes do not hesitate to tell me.

What the fuck was going on here ?!

Was he Mickey or not ? Passing in front of him without a look ? Kissing a girl ?

Ian didn't want to stay here without any answers, he had to know !  
He re-started to follow them just before they turn at the corner. He was as confused as determined.

 

They went not far away… they stopped after five minutes of walking, in an old bar-restaurant. one of those which seem to come out of a gangster movie.

Did he need to go inside, or stay here ? If he went inside, could he talked with Mickey’s look-alike ? Too many questions, and no answers !

he hadn't decided yet when the clone and the whore hanging on his arm came out. They had left the others in the bar. Ian resumed his main activity of the day, spinning, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. 

 

It would be so much simpler without this fucking whore !  
Ian usually didn't dislike people without knowing them, but she was a fucking exception. Like Svetlana was, the first time he saw her.  
If she wasn't here he just need to asked this man if he is Mickey. But with her around, he knew this move will be a bad idea.

They stopped in front of a little building. The couple went inside and let the door closed in front of Ian.  
He knew they will probably be there for a long time. So he chose to take a sit in the bar in front of the building.  
He sat down in front of the bay window, ordered a beer, and began to watch the windows of the flats.

At the first floor he saw a family who prepared dinner, and a young woman who was making some strange gymnastic in flashy yellow clothes. At the second floor he saw two kids who fighted, probably for a useless toy, like all children in the world.

 

The third and last floor was more interesting. His new fucking nemesis was now in front of the window, the room looked like a bedroom. Mickey’s look-alike arrived behind her. She turned around, surrounded his neck and got on tiptoe. Ian clutched his pint of beer so hard that the glass nearly broke. He released a little pressure when the young woman released the man to go to what was surely the bathroom.

 

Two seconds later the glass burst in Ian's hand, spilling blood on the young man's table. The curtains of the apartment had just been pulled. He had seen Mickey's look-alike at the window. He had the impression he was looking at him. He had felt his heart speed up and suddenly the curtains had been drawn. Ian's reaction was brutal and without waiting. He had squeezed his hand to the now broken glass.

 

The sound of breaking glass shocked for a second the bar's customers. After the shock two young waitresses came to help Ian with his hand.

The bar owner forced him to go to the emergency room, he wanted to avoid any future problems.  
Ian was so shocked that he had to be pushed into the cab, he didn't even seem to realize his condition.

Even after he was in the emergency room, Ian's condition did not change. He was still obsessed with the look that Mickey's look-alike seemed to have sent him before closing the curtains of this room.  
His imagination tortured him, making him visualize again and again images of this clone holding in his arms this harpy, kissing her, caressing her... This idea made him want to vomit.

********

Now he had to choose. Go back to the hell building, or try to recover a few of his mind... He decided to went home to take a break in this damn day.

His first instinct was to catch the first beer he could found in the fridge. The Gallaghers alway fixed problems with alcohol, even when it's an alcohol problem ! 

Even before the second sip of beer runs through his throat, a hand grabs the bottle. Fiona was standing in front of him, glaring at him.

“ - Ian ! You know you can't drink with your meds !  
\- But you said I didn't take them, so it’s ok…!

\- Fuck off Ian ! Don't be like that!  
\- Like what?  
\- Like a child.  
\- You mean as you treat me !  
\- I treat you like that because you act like a fucking child. And what the fuck happened to your hand!?!  
\- It’s not your business!”

Ian grabbed two more bottles out of the refrigerator before leaving the house. Leaving Fiona alone in the kitchen.

Although he did not want to admit it, Fiona was right, his meds and alcohol did not mix well. But that did not stop him from drinking the two beers before he left the garden.

The Gallaghers don't hold alcohol better than others, it's just that once drunk, when the others stop, they continue to drink.  
And it was this family philosophy that moved Ian to the first bar after the Alibi. After Fiona's remonstrance he had no desire to see Kev or V.

 

Get free drinks was the simplest thing in the world for Ian. Just need to found a dude enough interested and with his body it was a piece of cake.  
After few other beers he was enough drunk to follow a man to his home.

 

******

 

When he awoke he could not remember where he was or who he had spent the night with. The only reassuring elements were the used condoms he saw in the trash near the bed. He was alone in the room. He began to get dressed before the master of the house came out. He was probably not drunk enough to appreciate his company.

His plans were thwarted by the huge breakfast waiting for him on the kitchen table. Sex makes you hungry, even when you do not remember anything...

“- You’ll go out later, come eat something.  
\- What?  
\- I already know you’ll leave as soon as possible and never came back, so before that, come eat something. With all the alcohol you drunk last night you need to eat something.”

He said that with a cute smile. If Ian wasn't totally and unconditionally in love with someone else he maybe can found him nice.

 

After a few minutes of silent face-to-face, Ian thought he can take advantage of this stranger to have a little more impartiality about the crazy story he was living.

After a short explanation without the “ass’s details”, Ian waited this stranger’s reaction.

“ - I had something like that a while back. A friend had found my boyfriend on a dating app. When I saw his profile I made him a fucking scene ... He denied everything, even after seeing the profile... We created an account, and got an appointment with this guy. I showed up with my boyfriend. I confess that I did not know what to think. If my boyfriend really cheated on me, I could not even imagine how he was going to get away with it …  
\- So ?  
\- In the end I do not know who of us three was the most shocked ... potentially this guy. Imagine your date comes accompanied, and in addition to a guy who looks exactly like you.  
\- Yep ! Strange date. You still see him ?  
\- Which one? My ex or the dude ?  
\- Both... ?  
\- Nope ! I discovered my ex was a fucking narcissist…  
\- …  
\- Now he's dating his clone !  
\- Fuck !  
\- Yep… You see people say everyone has a clone somewhere… Now I know it’s true !”

 

This discussion wasn't what Ian hoped but that was better than talking about that with his siblings, no more jugement.

 

Ian didn't bother to ask his one night lover for his number. They both knew what to do, no need to play the comedy and throw his number just after came out.

In the elevator Ian let his thoughts run free. The story that had just been told to him didn't work with the scenario he was hoping for, but it had opened the way to an idea he never imagined to have.

Two Mickey ! Two fucking Mickey Milkovich !

Two Mickey's necks to kiss, two Mickey's busts to caress,two Mickey's mouths to kiss, two Mickey's pelvic areas to lick, two Mickey's cocks to suck. 

Two fucking wonderfully perfect asses. Just for him and his dick.

The elevator door opens as Ian's imagination tapes the scene in his brain.

A fat lady, carrying in her arms a dog as big as a rat and dressed in a hideous pink jacket matching that of her mistress. She stopped in front of him her eyes fixed on his fly. 

The power of imagination was decidedly impressive, as much as the cock that Ian was trying to hide in his pants.

He needed to take a shower, a cold shower, a very cold shower to calm his nerves and something else.  
He didn’t want to go at home, with 5 siblings you have always a chance to cross one at home. The places to have a shower were limited now. Not at home ... No more boyfriend ... And he did not just want to fuck with a guy to use his shower, especially after what he had thought. 

He had only one solution left, which would potentially require answering questions that he did not want to answer, but right now he had the choice between that or find another way to limp very quickly.

That's how he found himself in the middle of the day ringing at V’s and Kev's place to take a fucking cold shower.

 

Kev was the one who opened the door.  
“ - Ian you’re out !?  
\- Yep since 2 days.  
\- I thought they will keep you more. Usually they try to keep you the more they could…  
\- They probably don’t like me enough to keep me more…” Ian said with a smile sarcastically on the face.  
“- You may not have been to their taste. Do you want a beer to celebrate?  
\- Why not but can I use your shower before? I really need it and I don’t want to go at home, because that means answer Fiona’s questions…  
\- Sure ! You know where are the towels.”

Ian entered the house, the floor was littered with child's games of all kinds. A real minefield.  
Amy and Gemma were in their park while Yevgeny was playing on the couch between two piles of clothes.  
When he saw the kid Ian stopped for a moment. It had been a while since the last time he had seen him.  
He had carefully avoided him since Mickey was arrested, and even now that the child's father was no longer in prison, he always preferred to keep his distance. 

 

“- Are you the babysitter today? "Ian asked trying to hide his discomfort.  
“- Yep ! V and Lana are in town, settle things about Lana's wedding..."

It took a while for Ian to understand what Kev had just said.  
“ - You mean about "their" wedding?  
\- No, the wedding of Lanna and the old impotent full of money.”  
Before of the silence of Ian Kev understood that this one was not informed of the last events.  
“- You did not hear about it?  
\- No, not at all ! Lana got married again !?!  
\- Yep and trust me that’s not for his body…When did you see her for the last time ?  
\- A long time ago... It's better for her ...”  
Ian headed for the bathroom to put this discussion on hold.

The cold shower helped him forget the scenes he had imagined, and the tensions he felt after seeing Yevgeny again and talking about Svetlana.  
His ideas were confused, he had not been a part of Yev's education for a while, but the thought that he was going to go to another man's house, was creating a ball in his stomach. This child was until now one of the only links that still tied him to Mickey, to see him leave was more painful than he imagined.  
The shower helped Ian to calm down. He dressed quickly, hoping to get out of this house without delay, at least before Lana's return.

But when he came out of the bathroom Kev was waiting for him with a beer in his hand.

“- congratulation for your quick passage at cops-land ! “  
Ian grabbed the bottle.  
“- Thanks ! You're happy to get back your “normal” family ?  
\- Yep ! Did you know that Svet wanted to steal the bar ?  
\- What ?! How ?“  
Kev told Ian everything that had happened to them recently. Some time ago, their two families seemed to be one, but they were not so close anymore.

Talk with Kev relaxed Ian, despite Yev's presence a few feet away from them.  
Ian had planned to leave early, but he was now starting his second beer.  
He finally felt confident enough to talk about Mickey's subject with Kev. He preferred, however, not to specify the reasons for this question. Although V and her sister still seemed cold, it was better to prevent Fiona from being aware of one way or another.

 

“- Can I ask you a weird question ?  
\- I'm a professional for weird questions !" Kev said with a smiley face.  
With all the stuffs he got in his life, "weird" was definitely his way to live now. He had made a child to his mother-in-law, and now he raised the child of his wife's wife... what could be more weird ?  
“- Did you ever see someone who looks exactly like someone you know?  
\- Did V tell you about this story ?!"  
Kev looked a little scared and amused in same time.

"- It's already happened ?  
\- No...  
\- That's the worst liar I never hear.  
\- Ok ! Ok ! But I was young when it happened, so there is prescription, and prohibition to tell your siblings.  
\- Promised.  
\- It was between two arguments with my girlfriend at the time, she tried to electrocute me in my bath ...  
\- When you say your girlfriend, you talk about your ex-wife right ? Or did you go out with another crazy woman?  
\- No, just that crazy woman. If I had tried my luck with someone else she would have probably kill her... I went to a bar to think of something else, and a girl identical, sit in front of me and start to flirt with me. I thought she must have calmed down and she was playing a little game... We ended up going to the bathroom. We get heated to death, and there cold shower! No tattoo!  
\- No tattoo?  
\- She had a tattoo just down the belly that indicated the way to her pussy, something super sexy ... and here nothing!  
\- I do not know if I should ask you what happened next, or if you really find that kind of tattoo sexy ...  
\- For a 15 year old it’s fucking sexy!  
\- Ok, ok, and after?  
\- I was too freaked out, I ran away. When I returned to my host family, she was there. I checked the tattoo, it was there... fucking scary this story!  
\- You check the tattoo...?  
\- Yes. Well .. I'm not going to draw you a picture...  
\- And you told her ?  
\- To kill the other girl? Better not ! "

Kev seemed lost in thought. His story was really special, but it made Ian think about something important.

It is true that this kind of element is quite difficult to remove, it usually takes months, even years to completely erase a tattoo.

This could allow him to be sure !


	3. Is it really just my imagination ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew Mickey's body perfectly, but no curve, no sensitive spot, ho habit could serve as proof because he was probably the only one who knows Mickey as well.  
> But his tattoo can be a proof, an undeniable proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Julia for your help and your patience.
> 
> This is my first fanfic in English, I hope my English-French is not too horrible. If you see any mistakes do not hesitate to tell me, that I can correct.

When he went out of Kev's house Ian was more annoyed than upon his arrival. Why he didn't think about it earlier?

He knew Mickey's body perfectly, but no curve, no sensitive spot, ho habit could serve as proof because he was probably the only one who knows Mickey as well.  
But his tattoo can be a proof, an undeniable proof. 

He couldn't remember if this look-alike had tattoo on the knuckles.  
He had to find this man and check the presence of the tattoo.

Going to the police station will be useless. Ian decided to see if he was at the apartment. But there was nobody there.

One of the only places where he saw Mickey's look-alike was this old restaurant. He decided to go there, hoping to have a chance to meet him again.

The interior was dark, the bistro atmosphere was even more present inside. Only four customers were in the room. Two at the bar, drank their beers, and the other ones already well alcoholic challenged themselves with darts. Ian seemed to denote here, there must not have been many newcomers.

 

The bartender was staring at him, all his attention was on the newcomer.  
Ian approached the bar while looking for the man he was there for.  
He settled on one of the stools, the bartender positioned himself in front of him.

"- What can I serve you ?  
\- A beer, please. "

Ian took advantage of the brief moment of respite, the time that the bartender brings him his drink, to observe again the interior of the place.  
His respite was short-lived. The young man brought him the ordered beer, and no longer seemed determined to let him alone.

Ian thought at first that every stranger here was being watched, but the way he was being watched by the bartender made him think this attention was not professional.

 

The atmosphere changed suddenly.  
Five new people came out of the adjoining room to the restaurant.

The bartender straightened up like a child afraid of being surprised to do a foolishness and the discussions stopped.  
The tallest of the five greeted each person in the bar one by one with a small nod of his head. Ian quickly realized that this man must be the owner of the place.  
Behind him stood two men in full discussion, and a couple. The young woman clinging to the man's arm seemed to be screaming "He's mine". She was wrapping her arm around his, and looking at him as if she wanted to devour him.

 

Ian felt the beer go up in his throat, and he restrained himself from emptying the contents of his stomach on the floor of the restaurant. The man she was clinging to as a lifeline was the man he was looking for.  
He seemed to focus more on the virulent discourse of the two men than on the young woman clinging to his arm.  
Ian tried to restrain the desire to jump at the stroke of this drag to separate her from this man. But something prevented him from moving, as if he knew that this action would bring him more problems than solutions.

He pulled himself together and looked more closely at the man who was now a few meters away from him. He had his hands buried in his pockets.  
Impossible for Ian to saw if he had a tattoo or not.

For a moment Ian seemed to catch the look of the look-alike, but this one did not seem troubled by his presence.  
The two men passed by and opened the door to their followers.

Before he could did something else the five people had gone out and got into a car.

 

As soon as they left, the atmosphere become normal again, at least as normal as it could be.

Anger seized Ian, he was there a few steps from this man and he was stuck in his seat. The way this bitch was hooked to the man he wanted did not help.  
The bartender had gone to reserve a beer for the two men leaning on the bar, but he did not take his eyes off him. His intentions could not have been clearer.

To have been so close to him and to have done nothing! Ian needed to let off steam, if he could not find a way to evacuate the pressure he was going to yell.

Anyone would hit something or scream at tearing his lungs, for him the usual way of venting his rage was sex. His illness may have had something to do with it, or it was just because, like all the young people of his age, he thought about this all day long…  
Anyone would of course be a small consolation from Mickey, but for now he was going to have to do with what he had next to him.

 

After a last look at the bartender Ian walked to the restroom. He came in the room and leaned against the wall. It didn't take more than thirty seconds before the door opened again. As soon as he entered, the bartender locked the door behind him, and walked over to Ian. He leaned his head toward him, but Ian avoided the kiss.  
"- I don't kiss."  
It was not usually bothering him, but he just want to kiss only one man, and it certainly was not this dude.  
Mickey's kisses were sweet and brutal at the same time, Ian felt every time he was going to get lost if he continued to kiss him, but also that he would die if he had to detach his mouth from Mickey’s.

"- As long as you fuck me it suits me."  
Definitely this man had everything to please, a real poet.

 

Ian made him turn around and pinned him against the wall. If he saw only his back he might have a chance to imagine being with someone else.

The man unhooked his belt and found himself his pants on his ankles, in record time.

"- Bang me !"

For a moment Ian remembered a few years before... Under the bleachers at the school. He fucked this moron who could not shut his mouth for two minutes. Impossible to concentrate and impossible to feel anything for this dude. Already at this time he was approaching this type of guy only when Mickey wasn't near him.  
But at this time Mickey came back. He had no longer needed a substitute.

At that time already the consolation lots did not interest him, and that had not changed.  
Without a word he left the room, leaving the bartender alone, his ass to the air.

*********

It had been two hours since Ian was sitting at the bar in front of Mickey's look-alike’s apartment.

The boss of the bar was looking at him.  
Ian had to wait until 7 pm to see the man he was looking for, always with this slut.

 

As he began to grip his glass firmly, he felt it move. The boss was now right next to him, holding the glass before it was broken.

"Do you want another beer?"  
Ian chuckled and accepted the beer. Better to avoid the hospital today.

Two hours after, the door of the building opened again.  
Ian quickly got out of the bar and started following them.

Ian can not see the man's hands from where he was.

 

After about twenty minutes of walking, they stopped in front of a nightclub. The bouncer let them in after greeting the young woman.

Ian walked to the door of the building. The bouncer stared at him for a few seconds before letting him in.  
Although he did not have the proper attire for this kind of place, the bouncers usually let him went in, his beautiful face usually made people forget his outfit.

The couple had joined a small group of people. Approach them now would surely be suicidal. They probably would not like if Ian came in and grabbed their friend's hands. Difficult to explain why and how in this kind of situation.

Ian just found a place at a table to watch the small group.  
On several occasions he had to discarded some men interested in him.

 

The music and group discussions around him created a continuous hubbub. Ian's attention was fixed on one thing only.

Ian saw the young woman lean towards the man to whisper something to him. As soon as she finished Ian was intensely fixed by Mickey's clone.  
The couple exchanged a few more words, fixing Ian intermittently. For him no matter why, no matter how, as long as he got close to this man. And that was what was happening, more precisely it was him who was getting closer to Ian.  
He crossed the crowd separating their two tables. A hard look marked his face.

He was standing right in front of Ian. The latter got up from his chair.  
Ian's heart seemed to burst from his chest. He had to refrain from kissing him now, there, in front of everyone.  
"- Now you're going to stop following us and you're going to stop staring at my girlfriend ! Nobody told you to not flirt with the women of others, especially when she is with her boyfriend? Because she's with me, so now you stop and you get out! "

 

Ian had paid no attention to these sayings. He had the gaze fixed on the fist that his interlocutor had put on the table.  
His breathing stopped dead. No tattoo marks on his knuckles but his left finger surrounded a ring.

 

Ian felt the earth open beneath his feet, his legs slipped, it was only by a miracle that he fell back into his seat.  
He had the proof that he was looking for, or rather he found the proof he feared.  
It was not Mickey. He had his body, his expressions, but he was not Mickey.

 

Mickey was free somewhere on a beach in Mexico and he would not come back, it was over.  
Ian had to accept that he would never see the man he loved again. He would never be able to touch him again, feel his skin, embrace him, make love to him.  
And he had to accept that it was his fault. He could have followed him that day. They could have both been elongated on this beach in Mexico. They could both have hugged on the burning sand.

 

Without realizing it, the man had returned to his table. Ian was now alone looking into the void.

Being vulnerable in this kind of place attracts unsavory people.

A man in his thirties had approached him and put his arm around his shoulders. Ian felt as if he were devolving into the fog, his senses were totally asleep and he moved like a puppet.

 

"- You don't look fine... Better not to be alone in this kind of moment. Drink this, it'll change your ideas..."  
The man had approached a glass of Ian's face. Ian swallowed all the contents of the glass under the amused eye of the man.  
After a few minutes the ground began to move under Ian's feet and his head spinning.

Ian felt a hand resting on his thigh. The hand went to the inside of his thigh and something was whispered to him. He felt himself raised and pushed towards the exit. Without Ian reacting, the man was making him leave the club. They were now heading for one of the lanes bordering the club.  
Ian was thrown against the wall of the building. He felt his belt loosen and a hand slip down his belly.

Noise was heard at the other end of the alley. The hand left Ian's belly for a while and he was soon grabbed by the shoulders.


	4. And now ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian felt as if he were devolving into the fog, his senses were totally asleep and he moved like a puppet.
> 
> After a few minutes the ground began to move under Ian's feet and his head spinning.
> 
> Ian felt a hand resting on his thigh. The hand went to the inside of his thigh and something was whispered to him. He felt himself raised and pushed towards the exit. Without Ian reacting, the man was making him leave the club. They were now heading for one of the lanes bordering the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Michelle for your help and your patience (^.^)/

Ian understood that he had been moved only when water began to flow on his face and along his body. Hands passed gently from his neck to his chest. He felt a strong heat ignite his pelvic area, each movement of these hands snatched a small grunt of pleasure. Moisture of the shower gave way to the softness of a bed.  
He was there, completely naked, at the mercy of a stranger.

He felt lips settle on his V-line, then down to the inside of his thigh.  
Hands rested on his waist, gripping it firmly and pulling him toward the unknown. The lips that had left his thigh had now taken possession of his dick.

A pleasure dump ran over his back when he felt a tongue playing deftly with his glans.  
The mouth of the unknown came and went along his penis, caressing, licking every inch of skin.

 

Ian grasped the pillow under his head with both hands and arched with pleasure.  
The mouth left his penis to rest on the hollow of his neck.

The stranger was now on him, straddling his chest. His hand grabbed Ian's member and guided it to his ass.  
A sensation of pleasure overwhelmed Ian as he penetrated inside the unknown.

*******

 

The memories of the previous night were not clear to Ian. He only remembered a few bridles. A bar, a driveway, a shower and ... He had already lived night stories, many even, but he had never suffered from memory loss, he didn’t always remember everything but alcohol had never done this to him.

He tried to get up, but it made him nauseous. He had just enough time to find the toilet before spilling all the bile that was mounted in his mouth.

It was the second night in a row that he woke up in an unfamiliar place after spending the night with an equally unknown person.

Throwing up had at least calmed his nausea. He was now sitting on the floor, leaning on the toilet, staring at the ceiling.  
It was impossible to remember precisely who had brought him here.  
He managed to get up and join the washbasin to rinse his mouth.   
A toothbrush and a disposable toothpaste were placed next to the sink. The breath of vomit was not very appetizing, Ian grabbed the toothbrush to remove the taste which impasting his mouth.  
Once a neutral breath was found, he threw the toothbrush and the toothpaste. It was then that a piece of plastic tossed to the bottom of the trash caught his attention.

For the second day in a row, Ian thanked Heaven that his one-night partner thought about protecting himself.  
Ian had no memory of it, but given the little things he remembered it was not strange.

This time no breakfast to welcome him. The unknown of the previous day did not seem to want to be identified. Given how Ian ended up in this room it would have been suprenant if the man was waiting for his wake up. Those who use drugs to rape at their pleasure do not often talk to their "prey".

Even though he had an idea of what had happened the day before, Ian did not feel disgusted. The memories of the pleasure he had felt did not fit with his image of rape.  
And even though he had never before been the object of such an abomination, he had unfortunately witnessed a scene that will forever be branded in his mind. He had not been properly speaking, the victim, but he had gone through this attack as if he was.

Ian drove out of his mind the images of this demonic scene.

Ian dressed quickly and went downstairs. The old lady who was there shot him a look of reproach.  
She must have attended the arrival the day before and judging by the look she gave him, she did not approve of his "way of life".

If he wanted to know what had happened last night, and who was with him, she was his only track.  
Ian walked over to the receptionist with a big smile.

"I'm looking for the man I was with last night, you wouldn’t have seen him by chance?  
\- If you're talking about the individual you tried to sodomize in the elevator, he came out yesterday evening."

She seemed to want to spit even more homophobic venom, but she was stopped in her tracks by a man who seemed to be her manager.

"Sorry sir, she did not mean that.  
\- It's exactly ...  
\- Please excuse us for the inconvenience. Your friend left the hotel yesterday evening. "  
Ian was still a little disconcerted by the situation, but took a chance to discover the identity of the man he had spent the night with.  
"- He would not have left a number or a name by chance?"  
The woman's gaze becomes even more black and moralistic.  
"- No sorry, and he paid the room in cash, I'm sorry I could not help you anymore.  
\- It's nothing, thank you. "

Ian left the hotel resigned. He certainly could never know the identity of this man.

Ian still didn’t want to undergo the moralizing discussions of his siblings, but given everything that had happened to him lately, he needed to find a familiar environment.

Deb was the only one at home. She was wallowed on the sofa, one leg in plaster. After noticing his presence, and suffer the grievances for the late reunion after he was released from prison, Ian asked her exactly what had happened to her feet.

"- A little problem at work, Frank finally cut off 3 of my toes."  
In front of the surprised and worried look of Ian Deb preferred to specify that she was concentant for this Gallagher surgery.

"- I feel like I missed a lot of things ...  
\- The same !  
\- What do you mean?" Ian asked astonished. Had Lip told him about Mickey?  
"- Your "Gay jesus" thing ! I learned that when you were arrested, and for the others it was not better. We no longer say anything, we do not share anything anymore.  
\- Maybe because everything that happens to us sucks ...  
\- To this extend ? For me to lose 3 toes or have to think seriously about leaving a custody right the fucking asshole dad of my daughter, seems to fit perfectly with all the shits we've always had to deal with in this family. "

Ian laughed heartily. It was true that normality in their family did not necessarily corresponded to normality for others.   
"- And you, what are your shit moments now?" I mean apart from the "gay jesus" thing and the little trick in custody. "

 

Ian was not sure if he should discuss his problems with his sister. But in the end the silence and secrets pushed them to break the bond that united them.

"- A guy drugged me yesterday to sleep with me, I do not know who he was and I may never know, but even if I was drugged I do not feel violated, I do not know that is weird... But for all that I hate myself to think that it does not matter... "

Deb gaped at her brother's story.

"Holy shit!  
\- Yep! It's a good summary of the situation. "

It was hard for Deb to become more angry about Ian's situation, as he seemed more affected by the effect of not being affected, than by the situation itself.

"Maybe you should go get tested, you should not have that asshole dump on you.  
\- He used a condom. I saw it in the trash.  
\- Congratulations ! You came across the only rapist who thinks of the protections against the STD. He's an asshole, but a cautious asshole.

 

Ian and Deb prolonged their reunion around a meal, or rather around the leftover meal that they could find in the fridge. It had been a while since nobody was doing groceries for the whole family.

Debbie had explained that Kassidi had left the same day as Carl. They had no news of the young woman. Her crazy side they did not miss but her breakfasts they did.

They tried to make up for lost time. To talk about everything that had happened to them recently.

 

*************

After his discussion with his sister, Ian tried to find something to do at home, but his mind can not stop thinking about Mickey's look-alike.

 

He tried to lie down on his bed for a while, but he had hugged Mickey so much on the same bed that he could not calm down.  
He went to the bathroom to put some water on his face. The blue of the towel made him think of the blue of Mickey's eyes. Fuck!

Ian shuddered, He looked like a young girl who had just suffered her first heartache.  
Better to get out of this house.

Outside it was not better. As soon as he saw a man, he could not help comparing him to the one he wanted so much.  
He looked like a junkie. All Gallagher’s were addicted to something. Alcohol, self-destruction, bullshit... His drug was Mickey. The more he tried to get away from him, the more his body claimed him. No substitute worked. If this guy was not Mickey, it will not work either. He needed the original. But now this man was the closest thing to him.

If he had to keep thinking of Mickey every minutes of his day, he should try to figure out who the man was that looked so much like him.

Even if he did not have tattoos, even though he was ... married to this ... he wanted to know, he had to know.

He took the road to the restaurant, where he had seen this man. Staying in front of his apartment would not help, he could not reach him.

No look-alike in the main room of the restaurant. And it was impossible for Ian to go to the other rooms without a valid excuse.  
He sat down on one of the bar stools. The bartender had changed. No more young man smiling looking at him. He had been replaced by a man in his forties, abdominous and reddened. With him, Ian is unlikely to end up in the bathroom.

Although there were only a few guests, the new bartender seemed overwhelmed. He had to go twice to be able to serve a beer to Ian.

It was a safe bet that this man was more used to drinking than to serving.

A client ordered a cocktail.  
In front of the bartender's bored head, Ian made the decision to go to the other side of the bar.  
He grabbed the necessary bottles for the cocktail, and started to prepare it while pushing back his "colleague". The cocktail was served in less time than it took to say. And he was totally approved by the customer.

Even though he seemed baffled by Ian, the bartender seemed to enjoy not having to work. He let him serve the customers and just cashed the money.

The door opened shortly thereafter. Ian recognized the man who entered. He had seen him the day before at the same place, accompanied by the man he was looking for. Again this time, the atmosphere changed. This man seemed to be the owner of the place.  
Ian felt observed.

The newcomer approached him.

"- A cocktail." The request did not seem to be able to accept any refusal.  
"- A preference sir?  
\- The best."

Despite the icy look on him, Ian started making a cocktail. Once finalized, he put the glass on the bar.

"Are you looking for work?"  
The question surprised Ian, but did not prevent him from jumping on the opportunity.  
"- Yes sir."

The man seemed to be able to jump at his throat anytime.

Suddenly his expression changed radically. A young woman had slipped by his side.

"- Honey, I'm bored ... I want to go out ...  
\- I told you I have something to settle before, stay here for a moment and I'll come back soon.  
\- But ... "  
Every gesture and every word of the young woman seemed calculated to please. And it seemed to work perfectly.  
Since she was in the room, Ian was trying to remember where he had met this woman. That was before he was arrested, he knew her, but did not really remember who she is.

The young woman turned her head for a moment. She froze with surprise.  
Now that he saw her from the front, Ian remembered. He had met her with Trevor. She was one of his friends.

"- Ian, what are you doing here?  
\- I ... I came for a drink, and one thing while training another I started to make some drinks ...  
\- You know each other?" Interrupted the boss.

"- Yes, Ian is a friend, and a very good bartender, you should hire him. You say you were looking for job Ian?  
\- Um yes."

After watching Ian from head to toe, the man turned to the bartender. Without waiting for a question, this one explained.  
"- Sorry boss, but I'm unable to serve a drink properly, so when this guy started to help I'd rather let him in. He did great cocktails, you know, and ..."  
His boss cut him off with a wave of his hand, and turned back to the young woman.

"Do you assure me that he is good?  
\- Yes, really talented. You will not regret it.  
\- You start tomorrow. "

Ian felt that no refusal would be possible, and that he should not ask any questions. He waited for the man to change rooms to reopen his mouth.  
Before he could ask for any explanation, she pulled him toward one of the benches opposite the bar.

"I can't imagine meeting you here ! The last time I heard about you was by Trevor about a "gay jesus" or something like that...  
\- Yes, a little crazy thing I made.  
\- Are you still together?  
\- No.  
\- Too bad you were cute.  
\- We were just not made for each other. And what are you doing here? Are you dating this guy?  
\- Yes. I like him.  
\- I thought you loved women, you did not go out with Emily?  
"- I still love women, and men, and everything else in between." She added with a chuckle.  
"- I like everyone you know, especially when they give me gifts.  
\- You make a particular... couple.  
\- You'll understand soon, you'll see, Will is very nice with the people he likes. You just have to pay attention to some little things.  
\- Like what ?  
\- Always be well dressed. He does not like scruffy style. You will probably have a uniform to wear ... He does not like whispers either. He hates when people hide things from him. So even if it is to avoid disturbing, do not whisper anything to anyone, he would probably take it badly. Ah! Just another thing. He must never know that you are gay.   
\- …  
\- He hates gays. For him, the Gay Pride is like the opening of the hunt. "

Ian did not really understand what she was saying.  
"- But he doesn’t know that you love women?  
\- He does. But me it's different. You know, there are a lot of men who are willing to accept a bi girlfriend just to have a chance of a threesome ...  
\- So it's ok for you because that's interesting for him?  
\- Yes. Given what happened with the former bartender, it is better that he never know about you.  
\- The last bartender? What happened to him ?  
\- He caught him in the bathroom.  
\- Do you mean with someone?  
\- Not really... He masturbated and with two fingers in the ass. That moron had not even thought of closing the door. Will dragged him outside. He kept saying that it was a guy who had heated him. That it was not his fault ... Would you believe his story? A guy who goes to the toilet, who’s heating him up and leaves him there? "

 

Yes, Ian was pretty good at imagining the scene. It had an air of déjà vu.

\- And never call him Robin or Robin Hood !  
\- Why would I call him that?  
\- Because it's his name. Robin William Hood. But never call him that. He hates that name, only his mother can call him that.

Before he could say anything, her friend had risen.

"- Krystal, let's go."  
Will had just entered the room.

Ian got up to greet his new boss and watched them go out.

 

This restaurant seemed more dangerous than he thought at first sight. But his new job would at least make it easier for him to see Mickey's look-alike.  
And that, it was worth the risk.


	5. An old friend back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This restaurant seemed more dangerous than he thought at first sight. But his new job would at least make it easier for him to see Mickey's look-alike.  
> And that, it was worth the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Michelle for your help and your patience (^.^)/

It had been about an hour since Ian had been walking to empty his head.  
He was now a few steps from the family home, he saw a brand new BMW leave the scene.

It was unusual to see this kind of car in the area. especially in front of his house.  
The only owner of this kind of cars around here was Steve-Jimmy-Jack.  
Ian didn't really know if the possibility was good or bad. He wasn't a fan of Steve-Jimmy-Jack but in fact he was not a fan of any of Fiona's ex-boyfriends...

An unusual silence reigned in the house. The odds that the owner of the car was his sister's ex has gone down to 0. Impossible that the house would be so calm after his appearance.  
Ian found Lip sitting at the kitchen table tapping away at a computer.

 

" -Who's that guy ?"  
Lip lifted his head, he was just now aware of his brother's presence in the room.  
All his attention seemed to be on this computer.  
"- What did you say ?  
\- Who's that guy ? With the car ?  
\- My new client." Explained Lip smiling.  
"- Since when did you have clients?  
\- Since now. This guy is pointed here with this computer so that I find him files.  
\- Did he show up just like that?  
\- Yeah! No idea who he is. He just told me that we had an acquaintance in common and that this person had told him about me ...  
\- And what are these files that you must find him?  
\- Personal files from what I understood. He had them on this computer and it looks like they were stolen. So he wants to know by whom. And get them back."  
\- And he pays you how much for that?  
\- Two thousand.  
\- Fuck!  
\- As you say.  
\- But what about these files?  
\- No idea, and he asked me not to open them once recovered.  
\- Are you going to listen to him?"  
Lip looked up at his brother and showed a big smile.  
" - According to you ?"  
The answer states rather evasive indeed.  
The answer was rather obvious.  
Lip looked like a child who had been banned from playing with fire. He knew he might have problems. But the temptation was too great to resist.  
“- If he can not find his files alone do you really think he could know that I opened these?  
\- Do you think you'll find them quickly?  
\- Why are you interested?  
\- It intrigues me.  
\- Probably before the meal. If you take care of it for me, I'll let you see once I get them and I would not even ask you what you do there in the middle of the day instead of being at work. Deal?  
-Deal.”

Ian went looking for food in every closet in the kitchen. They were all practically empty. He managed to get hold of some ingredients that would allow him to concoct something edible.

As soon as the mealtime was reached, the kitchen was attacked by the occupants of the house. Ian served Liam and Xan at the table while Deb used a plate and went back to lie on the couch. Ian was preparing a plate for himself and Lip when Frank entered the room.

"- It smells weird your thing, is it edible at least.  
\- I do not have to serve you, you know. What are you doing here first? "

Frank totally ignored his son's question.

"- So these files?" Ian asked, putting the plate in front of his brother.  
"- Found It seems that someone sent them by email before erasing them from the computer, a real beginner.  
\- Can we open them?  
\- Have to wait until it finishes loading. "

The kitchen was emptied as quickly as it filled up as soon as the meal swallowed up.  
Liam went back to play with Xan upstairs and Frank left the house.

"- There are only videos.  
\- Chose this one is the most recent.

The calm of the house was replaced by raucous and guttural sounds.

Ian and Lip remained frozen in front of the video.

The back door opened to let Fiona in.

"- Fuck Lip I already told you no porn in the kitchen."  
Facing the haggard gaze of his brothers Fiona insisted.  
"- Lip! Ian! I said no p ..."  
She was coming behind them and was now watching the screen too. Like her brother, she froze.

They stayed motionless for a few more seconds before Ian managed to regain his mind enough to pause the video.  
"- What is ...? How ...? Why ....?" Ian could not come up with a correct question.

The Gallagher were not people who could easily be shocked.  
"- If I have visions, I would have preferred other visions.  
\- If you have visions I have the same.  
\- I think I saw the same thing as you. "

Their discussion intrigued Deb who was now standing on the other side of the table.

"- Are you shocked by a little amateur porn?"

In response to this question Lip turned the computer towards her.  
A young man in his twenties was tied by leather handcuffs suspended from the ceiling. An older woman was standing behind him, her face was hidden in the neck of the man she was kissing, and her hand seemed to be moving in the back. Judging by the expression of the young man she had to use toys of rather large size.  
Lip reactivated the video and Deb froze in her turn.  
The woman's face was now appearing. Although she was not used to seeing this kind of expression on her face, Deb had no trouble recognizing this longtime friend.

"- Why are you watching porn with Sheila?"  
The answer took a while to arrive, Lip still being groggy after what he had just seen.

"- A guy came up earlier and asked me to find him some stolen files, we wanted to see what it was and ... we came across that. I think now we know who told him about me.  
-You think when she was with Frank ...? "  
Ian's question slipped a grimace at his siblings.

 

"- Lip the next time I ask you to open unknown files, do not listen to me please.  
\- Promise sworn.  
\- Now if you do not mind I'm getting out of this house and try to erase from my memory what I just saw. "

 

**********

Ian sat on a bench and watched young people play basketball.  
He lowered his eyes on his phone. Mandy's number was on the screen. After what had happened at home, he couldn't easily talk with his brothers and sisters, but he needed to talk.  
Since the beginning of this story, Ian had avoided calling Mandy. Surely for fear of hearing her tell him that Mickey was indeed in Mexico.  
If anyone could hear from him it was her. Lana too might know something, but ...

Ian stared at his phone screen, his finger above the call button.

He made the call.  
After three rings Mandy answered.

"- Fuck, Ian, do you know how long I've been trying to reach you, what's that gay Jesus bullshit, it's all over the internet, you look like a guru!  
\- Hello to you too.  
\- Do you really think it's time for politeness?  
\- ... you look really angry ...  
\- Angry! Angry! Oh no, I'm not angry! I am furious! How could you act crazy like that ?  
\- You know how. "  
Of course, Mandy knew the answer to that question. She was Ian's best friend and since then she knew how it worked.

Mandy calmed down a bit, she knew that without anyone around to control him, Ian was doing the worst bullshit. Of course, her brother's presence had not always helped to stop the crises, but she was certain that it had diminished them.

People could easily see how much Ian had changed Mickey, but the reverse was also true.

Mickey had been there for Ian, he had changed for Ian, he had protected him. The fact they were no longer together broke his heart. She was hurting for her brother and her best friend.

"- What's going on? I mean I'm happy to hear from you but you didn't give news recently and now...  
\- Yeh ! I know... I just want to talk.  
\- Talk about what ? Weather ? Or some important things ?  
\- More important than weather.  
\- So sad ! I really love when you call me to talk about weather."

Mandy's sarcastic tone helped Ian relax a little.

Should he tell him about the look-alike? Did she know something about where Mickey was?  
"Do you have news of Mickey?"  
Ian's question lingered for long seconds before Mandy finally answered.  
"- Yes I had.  
\- When ? Where is he ? How is he doing ?  
\- Calm down. It was some weeks ago.  
\- Why didn't you tell me ?  
\- Maybe because we haven’t talked in a long time."  
Mandy didn't want to be offensive, but it was too late. She really missed Ian and she was angry about his silent.  
"- Sorry I didn't want to hurt you.  
\- It's okay, I deserve it.  
\- No Ian, you don't. It's because of all this shit !"

The two friends remained silent for a few minutes.

"- He was at Juarez two weeks ago.  
\- That's near the border !   
\- He said he had some business to do there.  
\- What kind of business ?  
\- Don't know. But it's Mickey, so we can imagine it's not about little bunnies or flowers...  
\- That's all you know ? I mean, you don't know where he is now ?  
\- Nope. that's all. The cops are looking for him so ... Better to be discreet. Why all these questions suddenly?  
\- I found someone who look like him.  
\- You mean a fucking asshole ?  
\- Mandy !  
\- What? I can say that, he is my brother. And I'm pretty sure you like his asshole.  
\- Mandy !  
\- Okay ! Okay ! I’ll stop ! What did he look like ?  
\- Who?  
\- The man you talking about.  
\- Really like Mickey, but different hair color and no tattoo.  
\- Okay that can't be him ?  
\- Why ?  
\- First... Can you imagine Mickey tinting his hair, like an old lady. Why not hair curlers ?  
\- Okay for the hair curlers, but the hair ... He could have changed them to be unremarked...  
\- And you really see him getting his tattoos removed? In addition this kind of thing takes a moment to do, and it leaves traces. Were there traces when you looked at his fist?  
\- No None.  
\- You see ! It's not possible that it's him ... "  
Ian knew that this time Mandy was the voice of reason, but it was hard for him to accept it.  
"- I know you're right, but ...  
\- No, but Ian Gallagher! This guy is probably not Mickey. So forget about it and move on. Do you not have a job?  
\- I resigned.  
\- And looked for another one.  
\- I found another one.  
\- Well, accept him and go work. "  
Mandy could not imagine how much she had just said was contradictory. Ian smiles at this idea.

His smile faded for a moment when he noticed a man on the other side of the field who seemed to be watching him. As soon as their eyes met, the man changed his place.  
"- Ian are you still there?  
\- Yes it's right...  
\- Just what?  
\- There's a weird guy in front of me, he seems to be watching me.  
\- You may be his kind.  
\- It's bizzare I have the impression I Have already seen him somewhere.  
"You definitely see clones everywhere," replied Mandy, laughing.  
"- Yes, you're probably right.  
\- I have to go. I have something important to do, but I'll call you back soon. And by then no bullshit! Keep yourself away from the clones!  
\- Yes mom ! See you soon mom! "

 

 

******************  
First day at his new job.

Ian grabbed the bottle of rum and began to prepare the cocktail ordered by Mickey’s look-alike’s wife, the temptation to add a few drops of bleach was hight.  
When finished, he put the glass in front of her. Before he could take off his hand, she had seized the glass and caressed him.  
Ian instinctively removed his hand, he felt like he was burned. This woman's contact made him want to vomit. She on the other hand seemed to be rather interested. She devoured him with her eyes.

The reserve door opened suddenly. Mickey's look-alike was in the doorway. He glanced at his wife and the young man before declaring.  
"- The delivery has arrived, I need help, you come and help me."  
Ian accepted with joy. Leave the company of this woman to get closer to the man he wanted ...

A pile of cardboard encumbered the back of the bar. Ian watched Mickey's look-alike draw a cardboard and take it to the reserve and imitated him.

While Ian was back to the wall between two boxes of cardboard he saw falling hands on each side of his face. The Mickey look-alike deliberately blocked his passage. Ian had no escape.

"- I seemed to have warned you not to turn around my wife ..."  
Although he looked angry, the feeling of this man so close to him made Ian in all its forms. Although he was convinced that his answer would not please, he replied.

"- I have no concern for this ... woman.  
\- Try to make me believe that!  
\- If you want! "

Without giving him a second to react, Ian gripped the young man's collar and pressed his lips to his. He took advantage of the surprise effect to invert their places.

Ian pushed his partner against the wall. Their mouths still connected. Ian slid one of his hands down the young man's belly. He put it under the belt of his copagon while his other hand was still holding the collar of his shirt. Ian's tongue did not take long to pass the barrier of their lips, and went to caress Mickey's look-alike's tongue .  
Ian felt the cock harden under his hand. Although cramped in the pants, he managed to grab it and began to caress it.

Ian felt himself leaving behind. Hands came to clutch at his collar and break the kiss.  
One of the hands of Mickey's look-alike laced Ian's neck and pulled Ian's hand out of his pants.  
The two young men were now standing face to face a few inches apart. Ian expected to receive a shot from one second to another, so far he regretted nothing.

Ian stood still in shock when, instead of being struck, he watched his companion use his free hand to undo his belt.  
A few seconds later he was stuck to the wall again, their mouths attached.  
"- If you want to do it, do it right Gallagher." mumbled the look-alike against Ian's lips.  
"- Mickey !?!"  
Ian had stepped back and stared at his companion with surprise.  
"- Who do you want me to be douchebag!"

Ian crushed his lips again against Mickey's. The kiss was even more passionate. Mickey gripped the back of Ian's head. They both seemed not to wish to separate even for a instant.

 

Ian's hand found his place on Mickey's cock now released. he caressed it gently and feeling it harden under his fingers he accelerated the movement.

His mouth quickly left Mickey's, to rest on his neck. He felt the pulse of his lover resonate with each of his movements.

"- Put it inside me." Mickey growled.  
Ian did not need to hear it a second time.

As Mickey turned around and took off his pants, Ian attacked his belt. He took a few seconds to admire the view that presented itself to him. Mickey faced the wall with his hands resting on the buttocks.

"- Hurry up, someone will end up coming!"

Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey's waist and pulled him to him as he guided his cock to his lover's entrance.

 

The door opened in a crash that shook the whole room.

Ian awoke with a start, he was in his room, Carl and Kassidy were arguing in the center of the room.  
Damn imagination, damn dream, fucking reality! Thought Ian.

 

The night before Ian had hoped not to dream of Sheila and her porn videos. His wish had been fulfilled. He had never hoped to go back to sleep, to return to his dream.

The two people screaming in his room did not help him appreciate his return to reality.

Ian waved his younger brother with a wave of his hand before leaving the room.

He found Liam in the kitchen sitting with Xan.  
"- How come Carl is here I thought he was at military school?  
\- Looks like Kassidy managed to make him come back for holidays.  
\- Holidays !? Just after starting? I think rather that even Carl's instructors do not stand up to the Kassidy tornado. "

Ian poured himself a cup of coffee. He had to get ready for his first day of work. There was probably no chance that the scene of his dream would be repeated, but this job would allow him at least to observe Mickey's double every day.


	6. I want to know you even if you are not him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian was behind the restaurant bar again. 
> 
>  
> 
> Their laughter was interrupted by the sound of the front door and by the imposing person who was in the doorway.  
> William was followed by two men...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Michelle for your help and your patience (^.^)/

Ian was behind the restaurant bar again. This time the hall was occupied. He was busy serving all customers under the compassionate gaze of Bob, the former bartender replacement.  
"- Fuck, you do not know how happy I am to not have to do that anymore." Bob explained raising his beer.  
"- It looks easy when you do it, but with me nothing worked.  
\- It's just a matter of habit, that's all." Ian explained without sessing to serve the customers.

"- Have you ever been a bartender before? Is it where you met the boss's girlfriend?  
\- I was a barman in a few bars and it was indeed at that moment that I met her. We had friends in common, that's all."  
Ian preferred to change the subject before Bob asked too much about the "bars" in which he had worked. If what Krystal had told him was true, not sure that the "White Swallow" is really the kind of place his new boss would like.

"- It looks like there are more people today than usual ...  
\- Yeah the boss got a big project so we are celebrating that.  
\- A big project?  
\- Less you know...  
\- Okay, no problem for me. "  
For a moment, the kind Bob had given way to a much more menacing man.  
"- Hey new-barman, a beer!"  
A newcomer had slipped to the bar to sit next to Bob, his arrival seemed to have softened him.  
Ian served him the beer ordered.  
"- Thank you new.  
\- You may have to call it otherwise, not everyone can be 'the new', Greg, Stephen, Mati...  
\- It's not my fault you all arrive at the same time. How do you want me to remember anything?  
\- It's not complicated though. It's Ian, the bartender.  
\- Hello Ian, I'm Boris. " Replied the newcomer.  
"- Uh ... Hello.  
\- After you got Greg and Mati who were hired by Seth.  
\- The two who do not look finished, is that?  
\- That same! And after you got ... Damn what's his name already ...  
\- You see Ian, he gets lost too...  
\- Shane! Shane was hired by Patrick.  
\- Yes, that one looks a little less stupid than the others. It's not difficult.  
\- After you got Andrea, the niece of the boss who came back, with her boyfriend Stephen.  
\- I did not meet him, I think.  
\- You saw him earlier. You know the one who beat up Zack.  
\- But who is that again?  
\- The one who worked with Shane and did a little job for Patrick.  
\- Aaaah.  
\- And Stephen, he's the guy who solved this problem, and who goes out with the boss's niece. You know, he's a little smaller than you, blond, beefy ... With a good left hook.  
\- Ah! Yeah! I see who you are talking about.  
\- Well it's Stephen, Andrea's friend ... After you got ... "  
Bob continued to list to Boris the new arrivals, but Ian was stuck on the latest information he had heard. Stephen! Given the description, impossible not to make the connection with the look-alike Mickey. This leech hung on his arm must therefore be Andrea.

"What do you think about that Ian ? Ian?"  
It took a few seconds for Ian to understand that the question was for him.  
" - Sorry ?  
\- Who is the hottest Krystal or Andrea. Boris don't want to choose.  
\- I especially want you to avoid talking about the niece and the girlfriend of the boss like that. You will end up having problems ...  
\- No, he's not here anyway. So Ian, who do you prefer?  
\- I do not know, surely neither, not necessarily my type ...  
"What's your type ?" Bob asked intrigued.  
For a second Ian would like described Mickey from head to toe, but a small “penis” detail would have probably made the conversation more tense.  
"- Brunette, tattooed, with pretty legs and the most beautiful little ass in the world.  
"- Mister has selectiv tastes." Bob pointed out.  
"- Given his body, he can afford it, unlike you, not sure that your fat attracts a lot of women.  
\- You will know that some people appreciate the fact that I am good in flesh.  
\- What do you think Ian?  
\- I know some people who appreciate it indeed.  
\- Ah! You see. I am an apollo actually.  
\- Yeah, I'd rather say you ate one for breakfast. Be careful Ian, the apollo here could steal your girlfriend.  
\- It does not risk.  
\- Do you believe I am unable to do this or you're totally sure about your charm?  
\- Neither of the two. I do not have a girlfriend."  
The two men remained glued to Ian's answer. The latter took the opportunity to serve some customers, before being again nabbed by the two men.  
"- You don't have a girlfriend? How ? You're hiding something from us ..."  
Either these guys were more observant than he thought, or Ian had blundered ... No, he did not think he said something that might make them doubt ...  
"- Do you have a physical problem?  
\- What?  
\- You cannot achieve wood.?  
\- No it must not be that, at his age it goes up alone for everything and anything. It may be a question of size ...  
\- Nobody ever complained about it. "  
Following Ian's remark, the two men giggled.  
"It's not modesty that's choking you!"

 

Their laughter was interrupted by the sound of the front door and by the imposing person who was in the doorway.  
William was followed by two men, one whom Ian now identified as Stephen.  
William greeted the customers with a nod and stopped for a moment in front of Ian.  
"- Everything okay?  
\- Yes sir.  
\- Good. Boris, follow me. "  
The man got up and followed William to a nearby room. From new arrivals just Stephen had stayed. He stared at Ian. His presence did not seem to make him happy.  
Bob turned to him.  
"- Stephen you know Ian, our new bartender Ian this is Stephen, our new ... colleague.  
\- Hello.  
\- Hmmm.  
\- As you can see, Stephen is the kind of guy who loves talking... I think that's what seduced Andrea. "  
Stephen glared at Bob, but he did not seem to be disturbed.  
"- Do you believe me if I tell you that Ian does not have a girlfriend?  
\- ...  
\- It seems that this is not a size problem, but between what he tells and the truth you never know. " Bob added maliciously.

"- You have nothing better to do than talk about your sentimental lives with the bartender?  
\- Olala, sir. Yes sir. I'm going back to work, sir. " Bob irked, mumbling bows to Stephen's attention.  
"- See you later Ian, it was fun, but business is business."  
*********  
Ian grabbed the bottle of rum and began to prepare the cocktail ordered by Mickey’s look-alike’s wife, the temptation to add a few drops of bleach was hight.  
When finished, he put the glass in front of her. Before he could take off his hand, she had seized the glass and caressed him.  
Ian instinctively removed his hand, he felt like he was burned. This woman's contact made him want to vomit. She on the other hand seemed to be rather interested in her person. She devoured him with her eyes.

The reserve door opened suddenly. Mickey's look-alike was in the doorway. He glanced at his wife and the young man before declaring.  
"- The delivery has arrived, I need help, here you come and help me."  
Ian accepted with joy. Leave the company of this woman to get closer to the man he wanted ...

A pile of cardboard encumbered the back of the bar. Ian watched Mickey's look-alike draw a cardboard and take it to the reserve and imitated him.

While Ian was back to the wall between two boxes of cardboard he saw falling hands on each side of his face. The Mickey look-alike deliberately blocked his passage. Ian had no escape.

"- It seemed to have warned you not to turn around my wife ..."  
Although he looked angry, the feeling of this man so close to him made Ian in all its forms. Although he was convinced that his answer would not please, he replied.

"- I have no concern for this ... woman.

\- In this case, get out! There are hundreds of bars where you could jiggle your ass. This place is not for you. You better get out before I get really angry.  
\- What if I do not want to leave?  
\- Believe me you do not want to stay, "Stephen explained as he punched Ian's stomach.  
The latter found himself bending in two on the floor of the reserve.  
Stephen was going to the back door when Ian asked him.  
" - And what if it's you that I'm interested in and not that... woman?"  
Stephen remained motionless for a few seconds.  
"- All the more reason to never come back here again."

Ian tried to follow him, but he could not reach him before entering the door. They were both now in the main hall.  
Bob still leaning on the bar turned to them.  
" - Everything ok?  
\- Perfect."

Without another word and without a glance Stephen left the room.

 

********  
Stephen came and went in the restaurant every day. Ian had not listened to him and had stayed at work. They had not spoken since the episode of the reserve, Ian had the impression that Stephen avoided him, while on the contrary Andrea seemed to want more and more to enjoy his company.  
She came even more often than Stephen and spent hours lounging at the bar watching Ian, or rather staring at him. The latter was trying to minimize their trade, but she did not seem to want to hear reason.  
The only interest for Ian was what information he could glean from the discussions. Although this information could not confirm his theory about Stephen and Mickey.

Ian's phone rang, it was Lip. Ian put himself a little behind the bar and picked up.

"- Lip? What's going on?  
\- We need to organize a party for Sheila.  
\- What? Where ? Why ?  
\- Benjamin Bell passed for his files ...  
\- Wait, you did not give it to him yet?  
\- No, I thought waiting a little was not a bad idea and he would be willing to pay a little more ... And then I admit that I didn't really want to see him again after the teaser of his antics with Sheila ...  
\- I admit. But how come Sheila was with him?  
\- He was followed. Since he offered me the job, he calls me night and day to find out if I've finished. I think she must have thought that he had a mistress.  
\- ...  
\- And then the fact that she gets furious in the house shouting "Fiona we do not steal the men of others!" tell me that my theory is not unfounded.  
\- Wow, deduce this theory of such a small clue, you amaze me, you are the sherlock of modern times.  
\- I know I'm pretty proud of myself on this shots. "Lip added with a laugh.

"- But why a party?  
\- Well when she landed and she found us together, either we told her the truth or we found a lie. And I admit it's the first one that came to mind. I said that Benjamin had contacted us to arrange a party for Sheila and meet her friends.  
\- You could have told him for the videos, it would have avoided having a party to organize for the ex of Frank, and the mother of one of your ex and the ex girlfriend of the husband of one of your ex, and...  
\- It's good I understood, our relationship with Sheila is not very simple. But she's nice and then I figured that keeping the videos info compromising handy would be a good idea.  
\- Admit, this is especially what you thought.  
\- It's called the Gallagher entrepreneurial spirit." Both brothers giggled.  
" - Okay, text me the details of this party, I need to go I have customers..."

*********  
There were not many people in the restaurant. It filled up fairly quickly at mealtimes, but the rest of the time only two or three people composed the clientele.  
Most of the customers were regulars, a dozen men seemed to come and go at ease in the offices at the back of the building, while the rest was confined to the main room.  
Ian was beginning to be well accepted by most customers. Bob always spent some of his time talking to him about everything and nothing and introducing him to his "colleagues" as he called them.

He was leaning on the bar when his colleagues, Seth, Patrick and Stephen, returned to the restaurant.  
"- Fuck, I'm hungry!" Patrick said.  
"- The fresh air is digging in! Maryline, can you do something quickly, please?"

The cook nodded and walked to her stove. The newcomers settled at a table near the bar where Boris was already seated.  
"- Ian a beer, please.  
\- Right now.  
\- For me too. " Announced Seth, followed by Boris.  
"- I’ll bring you that right away."

Ian brought four beers to their table. When he put down the fourth in front of Stephen, the latest protested.  
"- I did not ask for anything.  
"Sorry, I thought so...." Ian apologized before heading back to his bar under Stephen's curled gaze.  
"- Hey Patrick! Is your cousin still single?  
\- You do not interest her, then not worth asking.  
\- Do not get upset like that. It's not for me that I ask, it's for Ian.  
\- Ian do you need him to find you a girlfriend?  
\- No I...  
\- Do not worry Ian I manage. Is she still single yes or no? "  
Ian tried to protest, but Bob seemed to have found his new vocation, finding him a girlfriend.

"Don’t you have a girlfriend Ian?"  
Ian turned his head. Andrea was not far from the bar.  
"- I can help you if you want to find someone." She added as she walked towards Stephen.

With one blow of the hip she forced the men to tighten a little more on the bench to make room for her. She put her hand on Stephen's wrist, but he pulled it away with a grimace of pain.  
"- It's not going darling?  
\- It's nothing.  
\- But you...  
\- It's nothing !"  
Stephen's tone left no room for protest.

Ian could not have said what was most annoying him, the closeness of Andrea and Stephen, or the fact that Stephen seems to have hurt himself.

********

Andrea was leaning on the bar, her elbows close enough to push her chest up between her arms.  
"- A cuba-libre please Ian."

Since she knew he was single, the young woman seemed to have changed her attitude towards Ian. Each gesture wants to be sensual and enticing.  
Ian grabbed the bottle of rum. Empty.  
" - I have to go get rum in the reserve, there are no more.  
\- Okay, but hurry up ... "

Deliberately ignoring his provoking tone, Ian walked to the reserve. The back door was open. He walked the few steps that separated him from the doorway.  
Stephen was in the driveway, back to the wall, his head bowed back, his eyes closed and a cigarette in his hand.  
Ian stayed a few seconds watching him. He would do anything if that could be Mickey and not Stephen in front of him, but being able to see that almost perfect copy at least gave him a little more support for the emptiness of his life.

Ian had come close to Stephen. When he opened his eyes they were only a few steps away from each other.

"- Fuck What are you doing!?!"  
Ian stepped back, in an instant the reality had caught up with him. It was not Mickey, it was someone else. Someone totally different.  
"- Does that hurt ?  
\- What are you saying weirdo?  
\- Your wrist just now, you seemed to be in pain ...  
\- It's not your business. "  
Stephen threw his cigarette on the ground, crushed it, and passed Ian's side, jostling him.

By the time Ian caught up with him, Stephen was in the bar, kissing Andrea, one arm around his waist, the other behind his head.

"- What ? Why?" Wondered the young lady once their kiss was released.  
"- I need a reason now?" Stephen asked ironically.

He totally released Andrea and exited through the front door.  
"- I'll come back later I have things to do."

Andrea seemed stunned when his gaze fell on Ian.  
"- Is there more rum?  
"Ah, yes, I'll get it," stammered the young man.

 

********  
Andrea stayed the rest of the afternoon leaning on the bar, drinking cocktails and harassing Ian with questions about his love life.  
The latter practically paid no attention to the young woman in front of him. His whole mind was focused on Stephen. The way he reacted disturbed Ian. Anyone in this situation would have hit him, he was gone kissing Andrea. Ian would surely have had less pain if he had been hit. Even if it was not Mickey, seeing this man kissing Andrea in front of him made him want to murder her.

"- So is that okay for you?  
\- Sorry ?  
" - You really have your mind elsewhere. Does it tell you to go out?  
\- Tonight ?  
\- Of course tonight. Stephen never wants to go with me. With you at least it will be more fun ...  
\- I...  
\- Please ... I just have to go home take a shower before going. Besides, I have a bottle at home, you need to taste. "  
Although he had no interest in spending time with her, Ian enjoyed the idea of being invited to Stephen's home and possibly learning a little more about him.

 

********

"Do not pay attention to disorder, Stephen is not a household pro."

Ian followed Andrea into the apartment that seemed familiar to him. He had spent hours at the bar across the street observing each of the rooms in which he now moved freely.  
Andrea casually dropped her bag on the sofa, went to the kitchen, opened a cupboard and took out a bottle.

"- Taste that, you'll like it ..."  
Ian accepted the glass and lifted it to his lips, he felt his throat warming with the drink.

"- Tequila Añejo, straight from Mexico, then?  
\- It's strong.  
" - Sure, it's not a drink for fagots," she explained, laughing wildly.

Ian felt anger rising in him. The more he knew this woman, the more he found her horrible.

She approached him and put a hand on his chest.  
"- I'm going to take a shower and we're going ..."

Ian found himself in the middle of the living room, only his drink in his hand. His eyes fell on Andrea's bag. It was open and let a glimpse of a phone. The temptation was great for Ian, he had come here to get information about Stephen, and Andrea's phone would surely allow him to learn a little more.

Reassured by the sound of the shower Ian put down his drink and grabbed the phone. No code was required to unlock.  
A picture of Stephen appeared on the phone. The young man looked at the lens with a dark look.

Ian opened the photo gallery, but the background photo was the only one where Stephen appeared. All the others were pictures of Andrea's food or selfies.  
The messages did not bring more information to Ian. Andrea did not seem to communicate with Stephen this way.  
Ian browsed the list of contacts. She had some familiar names. He stopped when Stephen's name appeared.  
The only data of the contact was the name and the photo. Ian left his finger in suspense for a few seconds above the call button before clicking. He certainly had nothing to gain by calling him, but what had he to lose ...

"- I'm busy what do you want?"  
Stephen's tone made Ian smile, the less close Stephen and Andrea looked, the happier Ian was. And it could not be said that Stephen seemed happy to receive this call.  
"- Busy about what?"  
"- Fuck, who are you, how did you get Andrea's cell phone?  
\- She invited me to go out with her tonight and now she is in the shower ...  
\- Ian? Damn ! What are you doing ?  
\- I told you, she told me ...  
\- Shut up, hang up and get out!  
\- Why ?  
\- Why ? You ask me why !  
\- Andrea seems to appreciate my presence and I'm sure we'll both have a good time.  
\- GET OUT ! "  
Ian pretended not to hear Stephen's protests.  
"- Looks like you do not like me much ...  
\- No, I do not like you! So now you get out!  
\- I like you ...  
\- Shut up Ian! Fuck! Shut your fucking mouth.  
\- I must hang up, she'll probably be out of the shower soon. "  
Ian hung up up before Stephen could say anything. He memorized the number, erased all traces of the call and put the phone back in the bag.

He was not necessarily a masochist type, but this conversation and having for a moment attracted Stephen's attention filled him with joy.  
He smiled and took a sip of tequila. The drink seemed to have changed taste along with his mood.

A few minutes later the door of the room opened. Andrea was there, dressed in a simple towel, her hair wet.

"I thought maybe we could have a party here before we went."

She was getting closer to Ian. The latter tried to back off, but ran into the couch.

"- I noticed how you look at me, how jealous you are when you see Stephen kissing me, you even made me know you were single ..."

She was about to drop the towel when the door burst open. Stephen was red and breathless.


	7. My brain says it's mickey, my heart says it's mickey, my hands say it's mickey, even my cock says it's mickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea was getting closer to Ian. The latter tried to back off, but ran into the couch.
> 
> "- I noticed how you look at me, how jealous you are when you see Stephen kissing me, you even made me know you were single ..."
> 
> She was about to drop the towel when the door burst open. Stephen was red and breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Michelle for your help and your patience ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

"- Stephen ! I didn’t think you'd come back so soon ... I ... We ..."  
Stephen's gaze was fixed on Ian. He grabbed the latter by the arm and took him out of the apartment.

"- Stephen, Stephen, that's not what you think!" Andrea moaned.

Stephen took Ian down the stairs and out the rear door of the building. They were now on a wasteland.

"- Fuck, I told you to get out of this apartment, do you really want problems ?"  
Stephen held Ian by the collar and pressed him against the wall. He punched him in the stomach.  
Ian twisted of pain.  
Stephen loosened his grip and headed for the entrance of the building.  
"- So now, GO AWAY !  
\- What if I want to stay ?" Ian asked arrogantly.

Stephen turned and approached Ian again. Before he could do anything, Ian grabbed him, dropped him to the ground, and held his hands.  
"- What are you going to do if I don't want to leave ?"

They fighted for several minutes, after several blows Stephen finally managed to block Ian on the ground. Straddling the torso of his opponent, he bringed all his weight to prevent him from struggling more.

For a moment an absolute stillness hovered between the two men, only their loud breaths echoed, each fixing the other in the eyes. It was then that Ian felt the bulge in Stephen's pants.

"- Mick ..." Before he could finish, Stephen hit him.  
When he regained consciousness, he was alone on this vacant lot with great pain in his jaw.

He lay there for several minutes, staring at the sky.  
He had so far struggled to convince himself that Stephen and Mickey were two different people. And it seemed even more impossible now. He had no explanation for the absence of the tattoo or his behavior, but he was sure it was Mickey.

Mickey was a good liar, but his body could not lie. His body had never known how to lie, neither the first time nor now.

 

When Ian returned to his family home, he found Lip at the kitchen table, it looked like his brother was not leaving this room.

"- Fuck, Ian what happened ?  
\- I fell. "Ian explained.

His answer did not seem to satisfy Lip.  
"- Falling down, fucking liar, do you take me for a idiot ?  
\- Let's say I had a little talk with Mickey.  
\- Mickey ! Do you mean the guy who looks like him ?  
\- No, I mean Mickey. My brain says it's mickey, my heart says it's mickey, my hands say it's mickey, even my cock says it's mickey. "  
Lip bewildered looked at his brother, although his arguments still didn’t convince him, the determination of the latter seemed to leave no more room for any contradiction.  
"- Your cock ?" Asked Lip amused.  
" - You know what I mean...  
\- I especially know that I don’t want to imagine anything about your cock and Mickey.”

Ian laughed at his brother's remark, but stopped short when the pain in his jaw grew brighter.  
"- And what came out of your discussion ?" Lip asked, giving him a packet of small frozen weight.  
"- That he has a good left hook.  
\- Great and what else ?  
\- That he always wants me ...  
\- Okay we stop there, I told you, I do not want to know anything about what's going on between your cock and Mickey!  
\- You're wrong because most of the time it's fantastic.  
\- boastful !  
\- Realistic !  
\- Next time, tell him to hit harder, so you can not say so much bullshit. "

 

*******

It had been three days since his quarrel with Mickey, three days that he had not shown himself at the bar and he had no news of him. Andrea came to see her uncle a few times, but had avoided Ian the most she can, that did not bother him.

Ian stared at his phone. He had recorded Mickey's number, and it had been difficult for him not to call him in recent days.  
Mickey had to have his reasons for playing this comedy. And Ian did not want to put him in danger ...  
"- Hey ! The earth is calling Ian, is there anyone ?  
\- Sorry Bob, my head was somewhere else.  
\- Let me guess, girl ?  
\- We'll say that like that.  
\- What’s happening ? She dropped you for someone else ?  
\- She had a friend, and it's better that he doesn’t learn about us ...  
\- And ? "  
Ian had trouble realizing he was discussing his love life with Bob.  
\- And ... I got her number, but I don’t know if I should call her, I would not want her to have a problem.  
\- Recall her. Just pay attention. Like, when you know she's alone, that he will not see her.  
\- How do I know when she's alone ?  
\- If you're in the same room as her...  
\- Do you want me to call her while I'm in the same room ? It's not a bit risky your idea ?  
\- At least you're sure that his guy is not with her... "

Bob had the amazing quality of finding extremely simple solutions to complicated problems. His solutions were not always the most rational, but they had at least the merit of being efficient.

********

It took another two days before Mickey came back to the restaurant with Seth, Boris, and a pretty, unknown brunette.  
Bob and Seth greeted Ian and chose a table near the bar where they were joined by their companions. After ordering food from Maryline Bob turned to the young woman.  
"- You know, I never believed in your story, it's just impossible.  
\- What ? Do you think I'm lying ? " The young woman complained.  
" - Yeah, it's just a fucking big lie. Do you believe it Seth ?"  
\- I think it's not impossible ...  
\- Not impossible ! You kidding ? Eighteen ? Not impossible ?  
\- And you Stephen what do you think ?  
\- No opinion on the subject.  
\- Anyway, you never have an opinion !" Bob added with a sneer.

"- Ian, you'll be on my side!  
\- Sorry ?  
"Cristina is telling us an old story, and I say she's lying because it's impossible, that can't be true. It's like Moby Dick, goblins or global warming, fuck stories! "  
Cristina cut him off to talk to Ian.  
"- I'm working with a partner in Mexico who ... how do I say ... get goods back home ... Usually his carriers transfer 4 to 5 packages each ... And one day out of no one knows where he finds a guy who can carry 18 packets ... all at once ‘El Gran Cannon’ - he’s a legend! "

Ian froze for a few seconds.

"- So we agree it's not possible ? 18 packets ! 18 packets in his ass !  
\- I admit that I can’t believe it.  
\- Ha! You see ! It's impossible.  
\- But I'm not an expert on what can fit into a guy's ass or not. "Ian added.  
"- Of course, you aren’t a fagot!" Concluded Bob.

In the first place Bob always seemed friendly and kind, but as soon as he spoke for more than two minutes he said stupid bullshit and Ian had to control himself not attack him. Throughout the discussion Mickey had remained impassive.

Ian apologized and headed for the reserve. He stood right next to the door and half closed it after checking that no one was near it.  
He took out his phone, scrolled his contact list and made the call.

 

From where he was he could observe Mickey without being seen.  
After three ringtones Mickey answered.  
"- Who is it ?  
\- Mickey..."  
Ian did not have time to say more, his correspondent had already squeezed. He raised the call without taking his eyes off Mickey.  
He seemed very upset by the situation, and seemed to have decided not to pick up any more.

Ian then chose to send him a message.  
"If you don’t pick up I'm going to text you, and I don’t think you’ll like if someone reads what I'm going to write.."

Mickey read the message Ian had sent him and glared at the reserve.  
Ian restarted a call. After four ringtones Mickey answered.  
"- What ?  
\- Why ? Why you didn’t tell me you came back ?  
\- It's not your business," Mickey snapped.

" - I miss you...  
\- Shut up !"  
Mickey's aggression on the phone didn’t seem to disturb his companions who continued to talk normally beside him.

"- I miss you ... I want you ...  
\- I promise you that you better shut your mouth. "Mickey threatened.

Not wanting to be surprised, he got up from the table and headed for the exit.  
"- Gallagher, you'd better hang up before I get angry.  
\- But I like when you get upset.  
\- What do you want ?  
\- I want to put my hands on your body.  
\- Fuck off !  
\- I want to feel your pulse speeding up with each of my actions. I want to savor your cock, take it in my mouth, lick it and feel you shudder under my tongue. I want to feel your taste in my mouth. I want to to feel you coming on my tongue, down in my throat.  
\- Fuck you !  
\- I want to kiss your neck, your nape, to walk along your back with my tongue. To kiss every square centimeter of your ass, to insert my tongue in it, to eat it until you moan with pleasure. I want to catch your cock already hard and feel you vibrate between my fingers. I want to penetrate your body with each of my fingers, and feel you so moist and so hot. I want to kiss you at the same time as I penetrate you, and feel you tighten around me. I want to sink me completely inside you, to make you feel all my love for you. I want you to feel completely filled and to flood you from the inside.”  
The time he expressed his desires he had lost sight of Mickey.  
“- I want to hear you scream my name when you reach orgasm. I want you to be mine, I need you to be mine.  
\- Fuck off !”  
This time the voice did not come from the phone but from the man who was now in front of him.  
Mickey had bypassed the building, went back through the back door and now held Ian's neck between his fingers while his other hand held the reserve door completely closed.

"- What didn’t you understand when I told you to stop and go away ?"  
Ian felt Mickey's fingers tighten on his throat.  
" - I want to...  
\- Shut up."  
Mickey had tightened his grip a little more.  
"- I'm not kidding Ian, it's going to end badly for you, if he finds out ...  
\- And if he discovers that I you’re g... "  
Mickey is going to shake his hand around Ian's neck in the hope of silencing him.  
"- You are g …"

Mickey blurted the door to apply his hand to Ian's mouth and force him to shut up.  
" - Do you want to get banged that's it ? Because that's what will happen if you do not stop your bullshit. "

Mickey was staring at Ian in the eyes. It was easy to read the desire that overwhelmed the young man.  
" - I'm going to let you go, but when it's done I want you to find an excuse and get out of here, it's too dangerous for you ..."  
"- It's dangerous for you too." Ian said when his mouth was finally released from Mickey's grip.

" - How did you get here ? Why are you working for these guys ?  
\- It's not your business. So now you're leaving ! "Mickey ordered.  
\- As long as you stay I stay ... I miss you Mick ...  
\- Kiss my ass!  
\- With pleasure."

Mickey sighed. He knew that he could hit Ian, yell at him, threaten him ... nothing would do that. He had always had a strong character and he did not usually give up until he got what he wanted.

"- Ian, please stop."  
Mickey's tone had changed, he was not as hard as before. He had even become a supplicant.  
" - Please, stop, and go away."  
Ian could easily bear to see Mickey pissed off. He even liked most of the time to see him climb, but he could hardly bear to see him as unarmed and disarmed as now. His heart was squeezing.

" - I don’t want to leave, I don’t want to leave, I don’t want to leave and leave you." Ian explained in a whisper.  
Mickey took a deep breath, he seemed to be looking for strength to control himself.  
" - Ian, go away, that doesn’t concern you.  
\- What do you mean by that ?  
\- All ! Me ! Nothing of all that concerns you ! "  
Mickey left the room without another word.  
Ian felt the strength leave him. His legs seemed to have turned into cotton and did not want to carry him anymore.

He had always known that when he met Mickey again, if he met him again one day, he couldn't expect to be forgiven directly.  
He should make him forget the fact that he had abandoned him, the fact he hadn't been in the car ... He knew it. But to see that expression on Mickey's face made him understand that had hurt him.  
And now he was scared. Afraid never to find the Mickey he knew, afraid of not being able to take him in his arms, afraid of never being loved by him again. He was afraid of losing him.

 

*******

The next days Ian did not try to catch Mickey's attention.  
He didn’t want to see that expression on his face again. He knew that the best thing to do would be to resign. The more he learned about his employer, the less he thought of staying.  
But the idea of moving away from Mickey once again made him sick.  
He had no idea what to do to unblock the situation.

 

Ian looked at the time on his phone. His service should have stopped for over an hour now, but the bartender working after him had a problem. He had to wait another half hour before he could leave.

His long working day had exhausted him, he chose to stop a few minutes to smoke before heading home.  
He sat down against the window and lit a cigarette. In recent days he was smoking more and more, it helped him a little to release the pressure. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes for a few seconds.  
The sun against his skin and the cigarette gave him a semblance of comfort.

"- Ian."  
Someone had just stood between him and the sun. Although he had not heard it for a while, that voice was familiar.  
When he opened his eyes again, he found Trevor standing in front of him.  
Ian was silent for a few seconds watching the young man.

" - What are you doing here ?  
\- I should be the one who ask you that.  
\- Oh ?  
\- Why are you there, Ian ?  
\- It's my job.  
\- Serving cocktails to a homophobic asshole, is that your job ? "  
Ian straightened up.  
"- Moron ! You don’t want to shout it even louder ? You're trying to get me fired or what ?  
\- If I can yes. How can you work for this guy ? It represents everything you hate ?  
\- I have my reasons and that’s not your business. And first, how do you know ?  
\- What ? The fact you are beating for a fucking old homophobic asshole ?  
\- Screw you ! Someone will hear you ! Who told you where to find me ?  
\- Krystal.  
\- Really ? And did she tell you that she's sleeping with him ? It's worse than just working for him I think.  
\- Slept.  
\- What ?  
\- They slept together. Not anymore.  
\- Oh ! So madam bought a consciousness and she decided everyone needs to follow her ?  
\- Not really, it seems he dropped it for someone else... But we don’t care about that. Here what is important is you.  
\- Me ? And how does it concern you ? Why do you have something to say about it ? "  
Trevor grabbed Ian's arm.  
"- Ian, I'm worried about you.  
\- That's nice, but it's really not necessary." Ian retorted without getting away.

He didn’t want to argue with Trevor. In fact he didn’t even want to talk to Trevor.  
"- Listen Trevor, no need to worry about me, I'm a big boy."  
Without letting go of Ian's arm, Trevor tenderly put his hand on his cheek.  
"- I'm really worried about you, you take your medicine, I hope."  
Ian was tired of being asked that. He was going to get rid of Trevor's grip when he saw Mickey on the other side of the road.  
This time, there was no sadness but just anger, rabies.  
Ian shuddered at this vision.

Mickey was getting closer to them now, and Ian still had Trevor’s hands on him.  
He wished he could move, but his mind was monopolized by Mickey. His heart began to stagger, his mouth became dry, his hands became moist.

It didn’t take Mickey more than a few seconds to catch Ian's arm and pull him towards him, releasing Ian from Trevor's hold.  
"- I told you to stop your bullshit." Mickey growled.

"- I ... uh ..."  
No valid sentence came out of Ian's mouth. His brain seemed to have stopped working.

"- Ian, what's up ? Who's that ?"  
Mickey shot Trevor the look. He did not seem to appreciate his presence or his questions.  
Trevor took a step back from Mickey's fury. The latter again focused his attention on Ian.  
"Do you really want to get caught ?"

Without waiting for an answer, he trapped Ian with him.


	8. I want to be there at your fingertips and untouchable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey shot Trevor the look. He didn't seem to appreciate his presence or his questions.  
> Trevor took a step back from Mickey's fury. The latter again focused his attention on Ian.
> 
> Without waiting for an answer, he trapped Ian with him.
> 
> Ian tried to explain the situation several times, but Mickey didn’t seem to want to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I say it every time, but thank you Michelle for your help and your patience (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

Ian tried to explain the situation several times, but Mickey didn’t seem to want to hear. He continued to drag him over several blocks. No one in the street seemed shocked by the scene.

Mickey finally stopped. They were now in front of a small hotel. The same hotel where Ian had woken up, alone and without memory, sometimes ago.

"- Mickey, what are we doing here ?"  
The young man always remained silent. They entered the building. Mickey ordered a room. The tone he had used left no room for refusal. But the disapproving look of the receptionist let it be understood that she didn’t approve.

It was only once in the room that Mickey let go of Ian.

"- Mickey I can explain to you, I promise, it's not what you think ... Trevor is ..."  
Mickey put his hand on Ian's mouth, preventing him from uttering another word. He pushed him towards the bed.  
Ian went full length. He wanted to get up, but Mickey grabbed his hands and held them over Ian's head. He used his free hand to detach his tie, and used it to attach Ian's wrists to bed.

 

Ian could not move.

"- Mickey I ...  
\- Shut up, I don’t want to hear a word out of your mouth. I do not want anymore...  
\- What can I do to make you ...  
\- Nothing. You are not going to do anything at all… I want to be there at your fingertips and untouchable."

Mickey took off his clothes, all he had left was his boxer shorts and tank top. He sat astride Ian’s chest. Ian never seen him so angry.

" - I want you to watch me caress me, and think about that cock, that you could have taken in your mouth."

Mickey feeled Ian's cock harden against his buttocks. Knowing that he still wanted him gave him even more desire to torture him.

He slipped a hand into his underpants, grabbed his cock and slowly began to caress himself.  
He dragged on the ground the few clothes he had left.

 

" - I want you to see me insert one by one my fingers inside me, and that you think it could have been yours."  
He arched and brought a finger lubricated inside him. Then added another, moaning.  
Ian seemed more and more excited with every word of Mickey. His breathing became faster and faster.  
He had only one desire, to get rid of his ties and to be able to touch this man he so desired.

 

" - I want you to think of every caress that you can’t give me, every part of me that you can’t touch, can’t kiss, can’t lick."  
He added, looking at Ian in the eye, still fingering.  
Seeing the desire grow in the eyes of his lover made him want to continue this little game again and again.

 

"- I want you to see me take pleasure, right in front of you without you touching me."

" - Stop Mickey, I can’t...." Ian begged  
Mickey's eyes darken. He grabbed Ian's throat.  
" - You will hold. Like me, I held. You will feel what you want most in the world to slip between your fingers and escape. You will feel the desire, the lack, the madness, the fury. You're going to beg me to stop and I'll continue."  
As the words came out of his mouth the young man's gaze became more and more sad. To the point that a tear pierced his cheek.  
"- Sorry Mickey ...  
\- Shut up !  
\- Sorry my love…  
\- Shut up !  
\- If you knew how much I regret ...  
\- No ! Shut up !"  
Mickey crushed his hand on Ian's mouth.  
"- Shut your mouth. I don’t want to hear your lies! "  
Ian pressed his lips against Mickey's palm. The young man released his hand as if it had just been burned.

"- I regret my love. If you knew how sorry I am. Since I left you I feel empty. Nothing interests me. Nobody interests me.  
\- Stop ! "  
Mickey tightened his hand around Ian's neck a little more.  
"- Do it. If that's what you want, do it...  
\- You are sick. Completely crazy  
\- Yes, but that's also why you love me  
\- I don’t like you. " Mickey yelled.  
"- I don’t believe you . But if it’s true, then kill me. Because if you do not love me anymore, it's useless for me to continue this shit...  
\- You're crazy! ”

Mickey wanted to tortured Ian so that he could suffer as much as he could have suffered after their separation. He wanted to do it, he wanted to see him suffer, he wanted him to understand what he had lived.  
But now that he was there, under him, at his mercy. Mickey couldn’t imagine making him suffer anymore. He could not bear the thought of seeing him suffer, he could never bear this idea.

 

Mickey slammed his lips against Ian's. Their tongues met passionately. Mickey pressed his body against his lover's. He could finally breathe, now that he kissed him. They could finally breathe.

He undid Ian's belt and down his pants enough to free his cock. He had no intention of freeing Ian more.  
He grabbed the lube, spread a good dose in his hand, and then placed it on Ian's member. The latter arched at the touch of Mickey.  
"- Free me please.  
\- Shut up ! " Mickey ordered him before kissing him.  
He released Ian's lips, took off his underpants and grabbed his lover's cock and directed it to his hole.  
Ian's member slowly got inside Mickey's.  
" - You are so tight. So good.."  
Mickey did not have the strength to retort. The pleasure of finally feeling Ian inside him. Made him forget everything else.

 

With each movement of the hips Ian sank more and more in Mickey. The comings and goings of his lover gave him a pleasure he hadn’t had for a long time.

He tried again to move his hands, but the tie made impossible any movement.  
The fact of not being able to touch Mickey, while he was there so close and so hard, made him lose his mind.  
He begged his lover to detach him.

"- What will you do if I detach you ?  
\- ...  
\- Tell me what you will do. And if I'm convinced by your ideas, then maybe I'll detach you. "

 

"- I'll kiss you until you cann’t breathe... I'll caress you until you die of pleasure... I’ll take you with my hand, with my mouth, I'll take you so hard you'll forget everything..."

Ian was cut in his tracks by the lips that Mickey had just put on his.

His hands were soon released.  
He grabbed Mickey, bringing him closer to him, and then, without wishing to kiss him, turned him around to find himself above him.  
He broke their kiss to grip one of Mickey's legs and put it on his shoulder.

When he slept with someone, Ian thought first of all about his own pleasure, with Mickey it was different. He wanted to give as much pleasure as he received, he wanted to give more, to give the maximum. He wanted to make Mickey feel all the passion he felt for him. He wanted to make him shiver with desire, he wanted to caress him until he couldn’t, he wanted to make him forget all the men with whom he had been able to sleep, he wanted to be the only one in Mickey’s mind. He wanted to make love to him.

Mickey's look was full of desire. This change of position terrorized him. To know that Ian was free of his movements allowed him to predict moments of absolute ecstasy. But the idea of letting him do what he wanted, the idea of being at his mercy was terrorizing him.  
He had promised himself never to leave a place for Ian in his heart, and here he was opening the door himself to let him enter. Mickey had never been able to resist Ian, much less in this kind of situation.  
His lover seemed to know each of his weak points, each sensible areas of his body, all that could excite ...

Mickey wished desperately to hide his condition from Ian, he didn’t want to show him the desire which getting into him. He tried to hide his face, but Ian seemed to have decided otherwise.

"- If you don’t let me see you I stop everything ... You hear me ? I want to see your face.  
\- Fuck !" Mickey growled.

He removed his arms from his face. Ian's smile made him blush.  
Mickey hated the idea of appearing so much weak in front of Ian. He didn’t want to appear weak in front of him even for a short moment. But his body was no longer obedient, every movement made him lose a little more his mind.

The animosity he felt for Ian was gradually replaced by pure pleasure.

Decidedly, Ian always got what he wanted from him.

********

The two lovers were lying on the bed, desperately trying to regain strength after this torrid activity.  
Freeing Ian's hands had been both the best and the worst idea for Mickey. He was able to give him more pleasure than anyone else, and they had missed out on them. But it was impossible for him to hide his feelings from Ian, he didn’t want to be in this kind of relationship with him again.  
He had suffered too much last time. He had had too much trouble forgetting it, at least pretending to have forgotten it. He had had all the difficulty of the world not to jump on him and kiss him the minute he saw him again.  
All his efforts were done in the air. Ian no longer had any doubts about who he was, and at the moment he probably didn’t have any doubt about his feelings either.

Mickey didn’t want to stay longer in this room, or rather he wanted it too much and that was why he had to leave as soon as possible.

 

He got up and grabbed his clothes strewing the ground.

"- Mickey ... come back ..."  
Ian's supplication reached Mickey right in the heart. Fuck! Would one day be indulgent to Ian ? Probably not, and that was why he had to stay away.

"- Mick ..."

Mickey pretended to not hear Ian. He put on his clothes in record time and headed for the door. Before Ian had time to do anything, he was already on the stairs.

Ian was at the door of the room, he was about to run after Mickey when a couple passed in the hallway. The looks they gave him made him realize his complete nakedness. He hastened to snap back and down.

When he arrived at the entrance of the hotel Mickey had disappeared. The only person in this room was the "charming" receptionist who was glaring at him.

 

The last time she seemed to have a very bad opinion of him, and the current situation clearly didn’t work in is favor.

Mickey was gone quickly, he probably did not think about paying for the room.  
"- I ... How much do I owe you ... for the room ?  
\- Your 'friend' already paid.  
\- ah! Okay..."

Ian started to turn around when the woman added.  
"- At least this time you did not try to sodomize it in front of me !"  
Ian paid no attention to the receptionist's scathing tone, his brain trying to understand the information he had just heard.  
"- This time ? Do you mean ... The last time it was him too ?" I was with him last time too ?  
\- No need to attack me! "Shouted the receptionist.

"- Is it my fault if you do not even remember who to fornicate with ?"

It was him, the man from the hotel, it was Mickey ...


	9. Milkovich, I propose you a deal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was him, from the beginning it was him ... But how ? Why ? For who ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Michelle for your help and your patience (yes I'll say it every time) (◍•ᴗ•◍) ♡

"- Sorry Milkovich.  
\- Sorry! ?! We had a fucking agreement. You can't decide to cancel it like that!  
\- I tried to change her mind, but she doesn't want to hear anything ...  
\- Let me talk to her.  
\- That's a very bad idea. With your two personalities, it would be suicidal. Let me try to talk to her again ...  
\- That doesn't really help until now ! I did my part, you have to do yours. "

Mickey was pacing up and down the hall, he wanted to hit something, or better to hit someone, but it probably wouldn't help him.  
Luis seemed really annoyed for him. It was about a year now that they were working together, but Mickey still couldn't accept this fact... A Milkovich with the cops ! 

"- The agreement was simple, I helped you to stop El Cuchillo and all his connections and you erase everything.  
\- I know…  
\- What do you know ? Was it you who infiltrated them ? was it you who risked your life ? I don't think so. I don't even know why I have come to believe that you will keep your promises. The cops make promises and when they don't need you anymore they bugger you.  
\- You need to understand her. Nobody has ever been so far and so fast in this organization. Without you, we would still think that this guy only manages two or three smugglers. She knows that without you she has no chance of getting the others.  
\- The contract was only for El Cuchillo, the rest I don't care. You just have to arrest him, with all the evidences that I brought you back it should be easy.  
\- But if we arrest him, someone else will take his place.  
\- That's not my problem.  
\- You know he works live with Chicago...  
\- And what does that have to do with me ?  
\- Don't you mind that fucking shit in your city ? "

 

Mickey raised an eyebrow. The fact that drugs circulated in Chicago had never bothered him, and he probably would not decide to interfere now.  
Mickey had begun to appreciate Luis, but his superior that was another story.  
"- Let me talk to her. I will not shout at her. Promise! "  
Luis seemed dubious, Mickey wasn't one to keep calm when events did not work in his favor.  
"- Okay, I'll take you to see her. But!  
\- But ?  
\- But if you start screaming, I'm gonna hit you on the face.  
\- Okay."

 

Although Luis is not usually violent, Mickey took the threat of his teammate seriously.  
With his tailored suits and his first class look, he gave the impression that he was out of place in this small police station, however when he had to take action, the man left room for a cop well trained and determined.

" - After you…"

 

********  
The superior of Luis was definitely an asshole.  
Mickey had to restrain himself several times from not sending his fist in her face.  
He didn't usually hit women, but he would easily make a fucking exception for her.  
Everything about her irritated him, her condescending tone, her manners, even her way of walking irritated him. She felt superior to him and made him understand.

 

This time she wouldn't win, the agreement they signed was clear and could not be broken.

Satisfied with the result of this discussion, the two men began to make their way to the door when a lane interrupted them.

"- Do you know Youtube Mr. Milkovich ?  
\- I'm from Chicago, not from a cave!" Mickey growled.  
"- I am often amazed at the amount of videos that can be found there.  
\- Amazing..." Mickey snarled as he moved back to the exit.

 

A voice was heard in the room. Mickey recognized it immediately.  
Luis's superior had started a video on the computer and turned the screen towards them.  
There was Ian arguing with several people. Having caught Mickey's attention enough, she paused the video.

"- It seems that your boyfriend has become very popular.  
\- He isn't my boyfriend." Mickey growled.

 

"- If you say so ... The fact is he's been noticed lately. Especially since he helps to kidnap young teenagers ...  
\- That's bullshit ?  
\- Of course to talk about kidnapping is a little excessive, but that's how the Chicago police see it. And it seems that there are several parents who have lodged a complaint against him.  
\- How does this affect me ?  
\- I really don't understand how you did ... " Luis's boss laughed.

"- Do what ?" Asked Mickey more and more annoyed by the situation.

"- How did you infiltrate the cartel without being caught ... Just looking at your face we see you're not disinterested, not at all...  
\- Screw you ! I'm leaving !  
\- He'll go to jail ! "

 

Mickey was silent for a few moments.  
He could leave, get out of this office and live free. He could stay in Mexico or go back to the USA or even go to another country.  
All he had to do was leave this office. Only a few steps and he will be free. But he stood frozen in front of this screen.

"- Milkovich, I propose you a deal..." 

********

 

"- Our agreement said he would be free !  
\- And he is.  
\- You didn't need to arrest him!  
\- If we didn't do it, the parents of the teenagers he enlisted would never have let him go ..."

Mickey was on his nerves. It had been two weeks since he left Mexico to return to Chicago. He had begun infiltrating a local organisation with his partner, or rather his cover.  
The cops had managed to arrest the big boss's niece, and they had shaken her enough to turn her over to her uncle. Thanks to this and some shenanigans, Mickey had quickly found a place within the organization.

 

He wasn't to contact Luis or Detective Clark except in case of extreme urgency. Yet he was there behind the police station to argue with them.

"- You should rather thank us for releasing him. This kind of guy should go to jail ... Without us that's where he would be, so stop fucking us with this jerk's situation." Exclaimed the detective.

By dint of working with Luis Mickey had managed to override the fact that it is a cop. But for Detective Clark it was totally different.  
This guy was a caricature of the cop. Big, bald, stupid as his feet. And the superior tone he used every time he spoke to him annoyed Mickey every time.

" - Let's go inside. You shouldn't be here ...  
\- And you think getting me into the police station is a better idea than staying here ?  
\- There is a free office where we can discuss without risking anyone seeing you."

Mickey complied grumbling. He didn't want to be here. No desire to be near this police station, no desire to be in Chicago, or even no desire to be in the USA.

 

Fuck you Gallagher !

*******

Mickey slumped all the way down on the couch. The day had been tiring. As a new he had to prove himself.

He was only beginning to relax when Andrea turned on the light.

"- Fuck! You want to blind me or what ?  
\- I thought you might want to relax after this hard day ...  
\- That's what I was trying to do before you turned on!  
\- I thought maybe we could relax together ... " She added, getting closer to him.  
" - No thanks.  
\- I know that basically our couple is mostly a cover, but ...  
\- But nothing. Our 'couple' is a cover and that's it. " Growled Mickey.

Mickey felt that the more he yelled at her the more she clung to him, she certainly should not be used to being told no.

"- Why ? You have a girlfriend ?  
\- No.  
\- So what ?  
\- You're not my type.  
\- What's your type ?  
\- It's not your business."

 

Mickey had no desire to give her more details. All he wanted was to end this discussion as soon as possible.

"- I'm exhausted, and I still have to solve a problem for your uncle tomorrow morning. So unless you have something very important to tell me, you'd be nice to give me peace. "

Andrea went back to the room grumbling.

"- And turn off the light!"

******

 

The work for William took a little longer than expected and he had the bad surprise of finding Andrea sitting outside the building with Seth and Patrick.

As much as he could easily toss her when they were alone, but they had to act like a lovely couple as soon as they were outside. She seemed to be very aware of this information. She gave him the impression of having a leech stuck to his arm, impossible to get rid of.

The work for William having been more laborious than expected, the four companions decided to stop in a nearby cafe, so that Mickey can remove the blood stains from his sleeves before going to the boss's restaurant.

Andrea, Seth and Patrick sat down for coffee while Mickey went to the bathroom. William was very attached to ensuring that his employees were perfectly clean on them, and the blood stains were all but presentable.  
It took an eternity for Mickey to get rid of it, everyone seemed to have decided to come and pee now and bother him every three seconds.

 

He shoved a few people to clear his way.

All of a sudden his heart stopped. Ian was right in front of him.

Fuck! He hated him for letting him go alone to Mexico. He hated him when he imagined him with another man. He hated him for having all these boredoms.  
He hated to be there to help him. He hated wanting to hug him, kiss him, and never let him go. He hated himself for not being able to get rid of Ian.

Mickey clenched his fists as strong as he could. He had to avoid Ian. He had to pass by without saying anything ...  
It was only miraculously that Mickey managed to join the small group waiting for him by the door.  
Andrea grabbed his arm. She seemed decidedly ready to seize any opportunity. But this time Mickey didn't try to get rid of it, on the contrary he came a little closer to her.  
However he was surprised when she began to kiss him just past the door.

Mickey felt Ian's look on him.  
He felt nothing for this woman, if it wasn't disgust, but the urge to make Ian leave for his good and the desire to make him suffer mingled in him, and he began to give back his kiss to Andrea.


	10. A fucking drug !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey felt Ian's look on him.  
> He felt nothing for this woman, if it wasn't disgust, but the urge to make Ian leave for his good and the desire to make him suffer mingled in him, and he began to give back his kiss to Andrea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to you Michelle for your help and your patience (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡
> 
> All chapters have been written, so I will probably publish them this week.  
> I hope you'll like this one.

Ian continued to follow them. Mickey thought that the kiss would have been enough to make him lose interest in him, but he was not.  
Andrea did not seem to have noticed their follower, but she wouldn't probably notice anything except if Ian posted himself in front of her.  
She seemed to enjoy their comedy of the nice little couple in love. She took advantage of every moment spent in public to cling to him, give him languid glances and kiss him.

When they arrived in their apartment Mickey went to the bedroom. Ian hadn't been able to follow them inside the building, so he was certainly in the cafe in front.  
He stopped in front of the window and looked outside. Mickey had only one desire, to scan the coffee shop to find Ian.  
He felt a current running his back. To know that Ian was there to observe him, to ask all the questions in the world, to imagine all possible scenarios gave him a feeling of control, of power.  
He didn't want to break that feeling by crossing Ian's eyes too quickly. He took pleasure in ignoring the presence of the young man in the building opposite him.

This moment was broken by arms clinging to his neck. Andrea had approached him, too busy with Ian, Mickey hadn't heard her and couldn't block her before she clung to him.

 

The fact that he kissed her back earlier had to disrupt her understanding of their relationship.

"- I'd like to continue our 'discussion'." she explained with a naughty pout.  
Mickey initially thought of pushing her away, but the fact that Ian was currently watching them changed the game.  
"- You stink.  
\- What ? "Asked Andrea, disconcerted.  
"- You stink, take a shower before touching me.  
\- Before touching you ?  
\- Go take a shower. "

Andrea looked at him from head to toe, she seemed to have retained only the 'before touching me' part... A spark had ignited in her eyes. Since she had met Mickey she tried everything she could to seduce him. Few men seemed to have ever said no to her. But in no way did he want to explain to her how much she had no chance with him.

 

Mickey waited for her to leave the room to turn to the window.  
His gaze fell directly on Ian, as if magnetized. He smiled for a moment, and closed the curtains.  
Nothing would happen between him and Andrea, but let Ian imagine the worst seemed to him a sweet revenge.

 

********

William had wanted to see him, he had arranged to meet him in his office, a room adjoining the restaurant.

Andrea had wanted to come with him, she seemed to want to reaffirm her importance in this masquerade. She didn't seem to have enjoyed their evening the night before.  
After taking a shower she went back to the room but found it empty. Mickey had quietly eclipsed himself in the office and locked the door. In the morning he had explained to her that he preferred to sleep on the floor of the office than in the same bed as her.

William was rather pleased with Mickey's work, or rather Stephen's work. Thanks to him William had managed to "convince" a refractory client to continue working with him. Seth and Patrick had praised Stephen's merits and suggested that he be promoted on the team. William had welcomed the idea and offered to discuss it around a meal in another of his restaurants.

Mickey went out of William's office with Andrea, her uncle, and Seth and Patrick. Seth and Patrick were arguing about a young woman named Abbigail.

"- How do you want her to be attracted to you ? Only a blind person could be attracted to you with the face you have. " Exclaimed Patrick.  
"- At least I'm not a dwarf!  
\- Do you treat me as a dwarf ?! I tell you that it's not the size that counts!  
\- That's an excuse for a miniature ! What do you think about it Stephen ?  
\- What ? The size of Patrick or Abbigail ?  
\- Screw you ! I am not small.  
\- If you say... I don't understand how you can imagine seducing her with that ... " Seth explained pointing to Patrick's body.

 

Mickey was trying to focus as much as possible on their discussion. He had seen Ian sitting at the bar as soon as they entered the room, and he had also noticed how this bartender jerk stared at him.  
Did this guy know how homophobic William was ? And why was he openly flirting with someone in his restaurant ?   
Mickey's first idea was to join Ian and make this guy understand he have no chance with him.  
He had always hated the guys who were flirting with Ian. He hated the fact that anyone could imagine having a chance with him, he hated the fact that they didn't know that Ian belonged to him, he hated the fact that they could so openly express their desires in public, and now he hated feeling jealousy about this.  
Since their separation Mickey had done everything to forget Ian and forget what he felt for him. During his stay in Mexico he had managed to restrain his feelings, but now that he was back here, so close to Ian, all his memories, all his feelings resurfaced. And my God, he hated that.  
Fortunately for him no one seemed to have noticed the turmoil that was in him and he managed to regain his senses before Ian noticed his presence.

The group left the restaurant and got into a car as soon as William finished greeting the customers.  
Mickey let Andrea cling to him, though he was dying to shake off her embrace. He didn't know if this attitude would scare Ian away or if it would make him want to get closer to him. And he didn't know either which result he wanted.

 

*******

"- That guy keeps staring at me just now."Andrea whispered in Mickey's ear.  
"- Maybe I'll offer him to join me in the bathroom ..."  
Andrea had noticed Ian sitting at a table in the nightclub. He scrutinized them, or rather he scrutinized Mickey. Andrea had decreed that this look was intended for her and she was desperately trying to catch Mickey's attention by making him jealous.

Mickey didn't want Ian and Andrea to meet, it would have been too risky. He had to find a way to get Ian to leave.  
To show affection towards Andrea was not enough. Ian must have been confused about the recent event. He wasn't yet sure of his identity, otherwise he would have already found a way to talk to him.

Andrea was still whispering nonsense to his ear, but Mickey's attention was now on Ian. A young man had approached him with a drink in each hand, it was at least the third since their arrival.

Mickey wanted to see Ian leave. He didn't want to continue to see these idiots turn around him and he didn't want to take the risk of Andrea and Ian talking to each other.  
But making Ian leave without revealing his identity seemed complicated. Mickey noticed that Ian frequently stared at his hands.

Ian must have been looking for a detail, a proof, a confirmation of his identity. And his tattoos would have been convincing proof. It was enough to prove to him that he wasn't the man he was looking for.

Mickey got up and went to Ian. He stopped in front of him and shot a fist on the young man's table.

 

"- Now you're going to stop following us and you're going to stop staring at my girlfriend !"

Ian didn't seem to pay attention to his words, his eyes were on Mickey's fist.  
No tattoo was visible on this one. Luis and Mickey had decided to hide them because they would have brought too many questions. Mickey was delighted to have made this decision. Ian seemed to have the proof he was looking for, or rather the evidence he dreaded finding.

 

Ian seemed completely gone. Mickey preferred to disappear before the urge to take him in his arms will be too strong.

*******

Ian had followed this guy without reacting, he had been dragged into an alley without even protesting.  
After they left, Mickey stayed a few minutes in the nightclub before mumbling an excuse and pursuing them.

When he reached the alley, this guy had already put his disgusting hands on Ian. The latter still didn't seem to react.

Mickey quickly walked the few meters that separated them and sent a big punch in the face of the assailant. He grabbed Ian by the shoulders. He seemed unable to defend himself, moreover he reacted sharply whenever Mickey's hands touched him.

"- Fuck! What did you give to him ? " Mickey yelled at the man still on the ground.

The latter tried to escape but Mickey grabbed him by the collar.

"- What did you make him take ?  
\- 'Chaud-Lapin' ...  
\- What's this shit ?  
\- ...  
\- What's this ?  
\- A disinhibitor and an exciting. What takes away the notion of what surrounds them but their body reacts ten times more than usual ...  
\- How do we stop it ?  
-...  
\- HOW! ?!  
\- We can't. We have to wait until it passes. The only thing that helps is dopamine.  
\- What is that ?  
\- The pleasure hormone.This helps to evacuate drugs ...  
\- Mickey..."

Ian was slumped on the alley floor, his back against the wall of the building. One of his hands hanging on his shirt, the other pressed under his jeans.  
"- Mickey ..." Ian entreated.

"- Fuck !"

Mickey sent a huge punch in the assailant's face and ran to Ian. He was panting quickly. He reacts strongly to Mickey's touch.

"- Fuck! We can't stay here... "

Mickey passed one of Ian's arms over his shoulders and lifted him up. After a few minutes he arrived in front of a hotel.  
Mickey couldn't take Ian home and this hotel was the closest to the club. If anyone caught them now he was a dead man.

The receptionist didn't seem to want them in the establishment, but Mickey made her understand that he would do without her blessing.  
He had to block Ian's hands before taking the elevator because the latter was eager to insert them under his clothes.

Arrived in the room he quickly took all Ian's clothes and dragged him under the shower, hoping that the contact of the water can help.  
Unfortunately this is not enough.

He cut the shower and guided Ian to the bed.  
He grabbed Ian's hips and put his mouth on his V-line. He felt Ian shudder with pleasure. Ian moaned as Mickey directed his mouth to the inside of his thigh.

He left Ian's thigh only to take possession of his cock. Ian reacted with each movement of his tongue and each pressure of the mouth on his cock.

Before Ian, Mickey had never agreed to take anyone in his mouth. But with him it was different. He knew how much he could unleash Ian's pleasure by taking it like that. He knew every sensitive area, he knew how to bring Ian with his mouth.

He could already taste the tang of Ian's pre-come.

He could have finished Ian quickly, but feeling so swollen and powerful inside of his mouth had made him want more. He couldn't resist temptation any longer.  
He took off all his clothes, grabbed the bag of lubricant and the condom Ian kept in his wallet. He unrolled the condom along Ian's cock and quickly explained the lubricant on it. He used his fingers to get ready to take Ian.  
He climbed astride him and guided his lover's cock to his entrance.

 

He groaned with pleasure as he felt Ian slowly go inside him.

He pressed his body more and more against Ian's. Feeling him so hard made him lose his mind.  
It only took them a few extra minutes to both cum.

 

Ian was definitely a drug for Mickey and he was so in need that a small dose was enough to make him come ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon for the next chapter ♡＾▽＾♡


	11. I hate to be in love with you !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pressed his body more and more against Ian's. Feeling him so hard made him lose his mind.  
> It only took them a few extra minutes to both cum.
> 
>  
> 
> Ian was definitely a drug for Mickey and he was so in need that a small dose was enough to make him come ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to you Michelle for your help and your patience (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡
> 
> Two chapters today, I will probably publish the last ones tomorrow.  
> I hope you'll like this one.

Mickey had returned to the apartment he shared with Andrea. He needed to take a shower to get rid of Ian's smell, this one reminded him at every moment the mistake he had just made. He had only one hope, that drugs make Ian forget everything.  
He had left him asleep in the hotel room. His body and mind seemed to have been soothed by their antics.

He didn't want to be there when Andrea returned, she would surely be pissed off after he left her out.  
So he called Patrick to know if he had a job for him.

"- You weren't supposed to go out with your darling tonight ?  
\- Don't worry about it. So you have something for me ?  
\- Must see... We have a commercial who comes to introduce a new product to us.  
\- A commercial ?  
\- Yes, she's the link between us and our foreign partners.  
\- We meet at the restaurant and you explain everything to me.  
\- Okay. "

Mickey hung up and took a deep breath. He had to focus on work. The sooner he would finish, the sooner he would leave here.

 

*******

Mickey's phone rang, the number wasn't registered.

"- Hi dickhead!  
\- Why are you calling ?  
\- I got a call from Voldemort today.  
\- What are you talking about ?  
\- You know the man whose name we shouldn't pronounce ...  
\- ... what did he want ?  
\- To know if I had news.  
\- What did you answer ?  
\- Not for several weeks. But it seems he saw you.  
\- ...  
\- Did he see you or not ?  
\- He did ! He fucking saw me !  
\- And you don't think that could be a problem ?  
\- I don't know. I'm trying my best to get him off but this guy is stubborn when he has something in mind ! "

Mickey preferred to ignore the story of the hotel room. He still hoped that the drugs Ian had taken wouldn't allow him to remember.

 

"- I tried to make him listen to reason, that it couldn't be you, but I don't know if that will be enough. He seems to have resigned from his job.  
\- That's not good. The more free time he has, the more likely he is to screw everything up.  
\- Don't worry too much, it seems that it has been proposed another. On the other hand we have another problem.  
\- What now ? It is in relation to the job that I asked you to do ?  
\- No, don't worry about that, it's on track. No, the problem is with Voldemort.  
\- What has he done again ?  
-Nothing, but he has the impression he is being followed. And since he seems to be taking his medication, I don't think he hallucinates this time. So I was wondering which of your new groups of friends were following him.  
\- I will inquire. That's all ?  
\- It's already a lot I think ... "

Mickey hung up.  
There was no reason for William to make Ian watched, so it must have been the cops.

 

Mickey dialed a number on his phone.

"- Pizzeria Franco. What can I do for you ?  
\- I want a pizza with lots of French chicken.  
\- Of course sir. When would you need this ?  
\- As fast as possible.  
\- Well sir."

It had become impossible for Mickey to go directly to the police station or contact Luis or Detective Clark. So they had decided all three of a code to launch an "attack" against William and his men, and stop Mickey in the wake.  
As a result, they could quietly talk on the pretext of an interrogation in good standing.

 

The cops didn't intervene the day before, Mickey hoped that they decided to act today. They had to stop watching Ian, it made him even more suspicious.  
Mickey was certain that considering his reaction to the lack of tattoo, he wouldn't be a problem very long. Moreover, he had new information to transmit to them.  
He had met Cristina one of William's "commercials," and he now knew a little more about the organization. The boss seemed to make him more and more confident.

William had planned to come to the apartment in the morning to talk about Zack, one of the organization's goons. He had created a small accident and it was Mickey, or rather Stephen who had to deal with it.

After their discussion Mickey follow him up to the restaurant. He froze when he found Ian behind the bar in full discussion with Boris and Bob.

As soon as they arrived Boris and William slipped away.

 

"- Stephen this is Ian, our new bartender Ian this is Stephen, our new ... colleague.  
\- Hello.  
\- Hmmm.  
\- As you can see, Stephen is the kind of guy who loves talking... I think that's what seduced Andrea. "  
Stephen glared at Bob, but he did not seem to be disturbed.  
"- Would you believe me if I told you that Ian does not have a girlfriend ?  
\- ...  
\- It seems that this is not a size problem, but between what he tells and the truth you never know. " Bob added maliciously.

"- You have nothing better to do than talk about your sentimental lives with the bartender ?  
\- Olala, sir. Yes sir. I'm going back to work, sir. " Bob irked, mumbling bows to Stephen's attention.  
"- See you later Ian, it was fun, but business is business."

 

*********

Andrea was quick to come to the restaurant as well. She seemed very interested in the new one.  
Mickey took advantage of an alcohol delivery to lure Ian into the reserve. He still didn't know if he remembered anything, but anyway he had to find a way to get him to leave.

"- The delivery has arrived, I need help, here you come and help me."

A pile of cardboard encumbered the back of the bar. Mickey draw a piece of cardboard and took it to the reserve and Ian imitated him.

While Ian was back to the wall between two boxes of cardboard Mickey deliberately blocked his passage, he had no escape.

"- I seemed to have warned you not to turn around my wife …  
\- I have no concern for this ... woman.  
\- In this case, get out! There are hundreds of bars where you could jiggle your ass. This place is not for you. You better get out before I get really angry.  
\- What if I don’t want to leave ?  
\- Believe me you don’t want to stay. "  
Mickey explained as he punched Ian's stomach.

Mickey was going to the back door when Ian asked him.  
" - And if it's you that I'm interested in and not that... woman ?  
\- All the more reason to never come back here again."

Without another word and without a glance Mickey left the restaurant.

Mickey had to get out of here before doing something irreversible.

 

********  
Mickey had to wait several more days to see the cops come out. He was then in one of William's other buildings.  
Detective Clark handcuffed him and took him to the police station like the rest of his colleagues.

He found Luis in the interrogation room.

"- Fuck! What took you so long ? It's been days that I called!  
\- We aren't at your command !" Growled the detective.

"- You are our informant, it is you who obeys and that's all."

Mickey preferred to ignore the comment of this idiot.

"- Can I find out why you're following Ian ?  
\- How do you know that ?" Luis asked.  
"- Your guy isn't discreet. Ian spotted him. I'm struggling to keep him out of the way and with your bullshit he'll end up suspecting something... He was hired at William's bar ...  
\- I know.  
\- And what are you waiting for to get him out of there ? It's dangerous, both for him and for the operation.  
\- It will become difficult to do this discreetly.  
\- Monsieur worries about his boyfriend ? It is true that if William discovers his tastes, he will surely tell him his way of thinking. I wouldn't like to be in his place." The detective explained and sneered.  
Decidedly this guy was just as disagreable as William's men. Mickey wanted to let off steam on him, but his hands were still tied.  
Luis remained silent. He also didn't seem to appreciate his colleague's remarks, but as a temporary partner it was difficult for him to contradict Clark.

 

"- I made you a recap of all the new information that I could recover ... if you don’t detach me, I will have trouble giving them to you."

 

Clark complied, moaning. As soon as he was free, Mickey turned around and punched him in the stomach. The detective crumbled to the ground.  
Luis got up to stop Mickey before he hit Clark again.  
Clark took advantage of this intervention to attack Mickey.

The latter managed to dodge the detective, but he caught up with difficulty at the table and hurt his wrist.

Luis interposed between the two men. He managed to calm them down and retrieved the USB stick containing the information.

 

A few hours later, all of William's men were outside. He sent a regiment of lawyers to the police station.

*********

Patrick forced Mickey to follow them to the restaurant. Mickey had no desire to go, but he had no reason to refuse.

"- Fuck, I'm hungry!" Patrick said.  
After choosing a table, Seth, Boris and Patrick ordered a beer.  
Mickey tried to ignore Ian, but that was harder to do than to say. Especially since everyone seemed interested in the privacy of the latter.

"- Don’t you have a girlfriend ?  
\- I can help you if you want to find someone." Andrea explain as she walked towards Stephen.

She's got her hand on Mickey's wrist, but he's pulling it away with a grimace of pain.

"- It's not going darling ?  
\- It's nothing.  
\- But you...  
\- It's nothing !"  
Stephen's tone left no room for protest.

********

Mickey was in the driveway, back to the wall, his head bowed back, his eyes closed and a cigarette in his hand.

When he opened his eyes he was only a few steps away from Ian.

"- Fuck What are you doing! ?!  
\- Does that hurt ?  
\- What are you saying weirdo ?  
\- Your wrist just now, you seemed to be in pain ...  
\- It's not your business. "  
Mickey threw his cigarette on the ground, crushed it, and passed Ian's side, jostling him.

He walked quickly to Andrea, grabbed her and started kissing her.

"- What ? Why ?" Wondered the young lady once once their release was released.  
"- I need a reason now ?" Stephen asked ironically.

He totally released Andrea and exited through the front door.  
"- I'll come back later I have things to do."

 

********

Mickey had trouble concentrating since seeing Ian again. He had been acting impulsively kissing Andrea.

He wanted to take him in his arms and kiss him every time he saw him and he hated that fact.

He had just finished a delivery for Patrick and he took advantage of the calm of his car to take stock of the situation.  
Music was heard in the cabin of the vehicle.

Andrea's contact appeared on the screen.

"- I'm busy what do you want ?  
\- Busy about what ?" 

Fuck ! That wasn’t Andrea.

"- Fuck, who are you, why did you get Andrea's cell phone ?  
\- She invited me to go out with her tonight and now she is in the shower ...  
\- Ian ? Damn ! What are you doing ?  
\- I told you, she told me ...  
\- Shut up, hang up and get out!  
\- Why ?  
\- Why ? You ask me why !  
\- Andrea seems to appreciate my presence and I'm sure we'll both have a good time.  
\- GET OUT ! "

This moron was going to make everything mess. Andrea was probably going to jump on him as soon as she finished her shower ... She would understand that something is wrong.

"- Looks like you don’t like me much ...  
\- No, I don’t like you! So now you get out!  
\- I like you ...  
\- Shut up Ian! Fuck! Shut your fucking mouth.  
\- I must hang up, she'll probably be out of the shower soon. "

Mickey crossed the distance to the apartment as fast as his car would allow.  
Fortunately he arrived at the apartment just before Andrea could do anything.


	12. I miss you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey crossed the distance to the apartment as fast as his car would allow.  
> Fortunately he arrived at the apartment just before Andrea could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank again Michelle for your help and your patience (｡･.･｡)ﾉ♡

Mickey and Ian were now on a wasteland.

"- Fuck, I told you to get out of this apartment, do you really want problems ?"  
Mickey held Ian by the collar and pressed him against the wall. He punched him in the stomach.

"- So now GO AWAY !  
\- What if I want to stay ?" Ian asked arrogantly.

Mickey turned and approached Ian again. Before he could do anything, Ian grabbed him, dropped him to the ground, and held his hands.  
"- What are you going to do if I don’t want to leave ?"

After several hits Mickey finally managed to block Ian on the ground. Straddling the torso of his opponent, he bringed all his weight to prevent him from struggling more.  
It was then that Ian felt the bulge in Mickey’s pants.

"- Mick ..." Mickey hit him before he could say more.

 

*******

It had been five days since his quarrel with Ian, five days that he hadn’t shown himself at the bar.

Impossible for him now to hide the truth. Betrayed by his dick. Fuck! Why did his body always have to react when he was close to Ian ?

Mickey came back to the restaurant with Seth, Boris, and a pretty, Cristina.  
Bob and Seth greeted Ian and chose a table near the bar where they were joined by their companions.

The small group debated the veracity of Cristina's story.  
Mickey was doing his best to avoid contact with Ian. 

His phone rang.

"- Who is it ?  
\- Mickey..."

Mickey hung up immediately when he heard Ian's voice. A few seconds later, his phone rang again. This time it was a text.

"If you don’t pick up I'm going to text you, and I don’t think the idea that someone reads what I'm going to write to you, you like it."

Mickey read the message and glared at the reserve.

Ian was calling again. Mickey hesitated, but finally picked up the call.

"- What ?  
\- Why ? Why didn't you tell me you came back ?  
\- It's not your business," Mickey snapped.

" - I miss you...  
\- Shut up !  
\- I miss you ... I want you ...  
\- I promise you you have interest in closing it. " Threatened Mickey.

He got up from the table and headed for the exit.

"Gallagher, you'd better hang up before I get angry.  
\- But I like when you get upset.  
\- What do you want ?  
\- I want to put my hands on your body.  
\- Fuck off !”

Ian continued to describe in detail everything he wanted to do to him.  
Mickey knew he shouldn't pay attention, he knew he shouldn't imagine these scenes, he didn't want to imagine...

Mickey had bypassed the building and went in front of Ian.  
\- Fuck off !”  
He held Ian's neck between his fingers while his other hand held the reserve door completely closed.

"- What didn’t you understand when I told you to stop and go away ?"  
Ian felt Mickey's fingers tighten on his throat.  
" - I want to...  
\- Shut up."  
Mickey had tightened his grip a little more.  
"- I'm not kidding Ian, it's going to end badly for you, if he finds out ...  
\- And if he discovers that I am g... "  
Mickey is going to shake his hand around Ian's neck in the hope of silencing him.  
"- You are g …"

Mickey blurted the door to apply his hand to Ian's mouth and force him to shut up.  
" - Do you want to get banged that's it ? Because that's what will happen if you don't stop your bullshit. "

Mickey was staring at Ian in the eyes. It was easy to read the desire and desire that overwhelmed the young man.  
" - I'm going to let you go, but when it's done I want you to find an excuse and get out of here, it's too dangerous for you ..."  
"- It's just as dangerous for you." Ian said when his mouth was finally released from Mickey's grip.

" - How did you get here ?" Why are you working for these guys ?  
\- It's not your business. So now you're leaving." Mickey ordered.  
\- As long as you stay I stay ... I miss you Mick ...  
\- Kiss my ass!  
\- With pleasure."

Mickey sighed. He knew that he could hit Ian, yell at him, threaten him ... nothing would do that. He had always had a strong character and he didn’t usually give up until he got what he wanted.

"- Ian, please stop."  
Mickey's tone had changed, he was not as hard as before. He had even become a supplicant.  
" - Please, stop, and go away.  
\- I don’t want to leave, I don’t want to leave, I don't want to leave and leave you." Ian explained in a whisper.

" - Ian, go away, this doesn’t concern you.  
\- What do you mean by that ?  
\- All. Me. Nothing of all that concerns you. "  
Mickey left the room without another word.

 

*******

 

Ian was in front of the restaurant with a man who grabbed his arm and had his hand on his cheek.

Mickey felt anger rising in him. How did Ian dare strutting with his boyfriend, right in front of the restaurant, after listing all the things he wanted to do to him ? How dared he when he knew what he was risking ? How dare he destroy all that he had to do to protect him ?

Mickey crossed the road between them and grabbed Ian's arm.

"- I told you to stop your bullshit." Mickey growled.

"- I ... uh …  
\- Ian, what's up ? Who's that ?"  
Mickey shot Trevor the look. He had a furious desire to send his fist in this man's face, but the place was unfortunately bad choice. He needed to leave here quickly.  
"- Do you really want to get caught ?"

Without waiting for an answer, he trapped Ian with him.

*******

Mickey grabbed Ian’s hands and held them over his head. He used his free hand to detach his tie, and used it to attach Ian's wrists to bed.

 

"- Mickey I ...  
\- Shut up, I don’t want to hear a word out of your mouth. I don't want anymore...  
\- What can I do to make you ...  
\- Nothing. You aren’t going to do anything at all… I want to be there at your fingertips and untouchable."

Mickey took off his clothes. He wanted revenge on Ian. He wanted revenge for being abandoned, not being able to be with him, to know he was with someone else, and especially because he hated to still love him. All his mind was obsessed with that.  
He didn't want to leave Ian free of his movements. He wanted to take everything he wanted and leave Ian to his fate.

" - I want you to watch me caress myself and think about that cock that you could have taken in your mouth."

Mickey feeled Ian's cock harden against his buttocks. He slipped a hand into his underpants, grabbed his cock and slowly began to caress himself. He dragged on the ground the few clothes he had left.

 

" - I want you to see me insert one by one my fingers inside me, and you see it could have been yours… I want you to think of every caress that you can not give me, every part of me that you can not touch, not burn, not lick… I want you to see me take pleasure, right in front of you without you touching me."

" - Stop Mickey, I'm not going to keep up," Ian begged  
Mickey's eyes darken. He grabbed Ian's throat.  
" - You will hold. Like me, I held. You will feel what you want most in the world to slip between your fingers and escape. You will feel the desire, the lack, the madness, the fury. You're going to beg me to stop and I'll continue "  
As the words came out of his mouth the young man's gaze became more and more sad. To the point that a tear pierced his cheek.  
"- Sorry Mickey ...  
\- Shut up !  
\- Sorry my love…  
\- Shut up !  
\- If you knew how much I regret ...  
\- No ! Shut up !"  
Mickey crushed his hand on Ian's mouth.  
"- Shut your mouth. I don't want to hear your lies! "  
Ian pressed his lips against Mickey's palm and Mickey released his hand.

"- I regret my love. If you knew how sorry I am. Since I left you I feel empty. Nothing interests me. Nobody interests me.  
\- Stop! "  
Mickey tightened his hand around Ian's neck a little more.  
"- Do it. If that's what you want, do it...  
\- You are sick. Completely crazy  
\- Yes, but that's also why you love me  
\- I don't like you. " Mickey yelled.  
"- I don't believe you . But if it’s true, then kill me. Because if you don't love me anymore, it's useless for me to continue this shit...  
\- You're crazy! ”

Now that he was there, under him, at his mercy. Mickey could not imagine making him suffer anymore. He could not bear the thought of seeing him suffer, he could never bear this idea.

 

Mickey slammed his lips against Ian's. Their tongues met passionately. Mickey pressed his body against Ian's.

He undid Ian's belt and took down his pants enough to free his cock. He had no intention of freeing Ian more.  
He grabbed the lube, spread a good dose in his hand, and then placed it on Ian's member. The latter arched at the touch of Mickey.  
"- Free me please.  
\- Shut up. "

He released Ian's lips, took off his underpants and grabbed his lover's cock and directed it to his hole.

" - You are so tight. So good.."

"- Free me please. Mickey… Please...  
\- What will you do if I detach you ?  
\- ...  
\- Tell me what you will do. And if I'm convinced by your idea, then maybe I'll detach you.  
\- I'll kiss you until you can not breathe... I'll caress you until you die of pleasure... I’ll take you with my hand, with my mouth, I'll take you so hard you'll forget everything..."

Mickey kissed Ian and released his hands.

Without wishing to kiss him, Ian turned Mickey around to find himself above him and put Mickey's legs on his shoulder.

 

Mickey wished desperately to hide his feelings to Ian, he didn't want to show him the desire which getting into him. He tried to hide his face, but Ian seemed to have decided otherwise.

"- If you don't let me see you I stop everything ... You hear me ? I want to see your face.  
"Fuck!" Mickey growled.

He removed his arms from his face.  
The animosity he felt for Ian was gradually replaced by pure pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow for the end (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡


	13. Everything was gone fast. Too fast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He removed his arms from his face.   
> The animosity he felt for Ian was gradually replaced by pure pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to you Michelle for your help and your patience (｡^ω^｡)ﾉ♡
> 
> I wanted to post this chapter a little before the others, for a little more suspense

Ian had gone home.  
He was stuck in front of the hotel reception for a long time. He still couldn't believe what he had heard. It was him, the man of the hotel, it was Mickey ...  
He still didn't understand how they ended up at the hotel after meeting in this club. Ian vaguely remembered leaving the club with someone, but it wasn't Mickey, he was sure.

He was dying to join Mickey.  
But he knew he only had half the information. He knew the situation was dangerous for Mickey, and he knew it would be even worse if he got involved without having all the cards in his hands.

Ian fired from his thoughts when Lip returned to his room.

"- Ian what are you doing ? You have to get the goods with Kev! "

In front of the lost look of his brother Lip explained.  
"- The alcohol ! For Sheila's party ...  
\- Ah! Yes, I completely forgot.  
\- I see... It's Mickey's double that puts you in this condition ?

Ian wanted to correct his brother, it wasn't a clone, or a look-alike, it was Mickey ... But he changed his mind at the last minute. If his brother ended up believing it, if Lip accepted the idea that this guy was Mickey, he would probably go find him, and that would put Mickey in danger.

"- It isn't him.  
\- What ?  
\- I was wrong that's all. It's not Mickey ...  
\- I told you. Impossible that it's him ... So now, get up and go get the alcohol with Kev! "

*********  
The whole Gallagher family was busy in the garden preparing the party for Sheila. V and Kev had joined them to give a hand.

"- Ian ! "

Ian turned around to V. It had been a quarter of an hour since he was attaching the same balloon to the fence.

"- Ah! Sorry.  
\- It's okay ? I know it's been a while since we have spoken, but you know we're here for you ?  
\- Don't worry, it's okay. I just thought at work ...  
\- It's true that EMT is not very relaxing ...  
\- I don't work anymore as an EMT ...  
\- What ? Since when ?  
\- Shortly after my visit to our friends the cops.  
\- Did they send you back ?  
\- Not really…  
\- How not really ? Did you resign ?  
\- Yep !  
\- But I thought you really liked this job.  
\- I realized there was something I liked more. Much more…"

V didn't try to find out more about this "something". She suspected that Ian wouldn't give her more information.

"- And now where do you work ?  
\- In a restaurant in the center.  
\- And you like it ?  
\- The colleagues are interesting ...  
\- Interesting ? Really ? Some more than others ?  
\- Possible. "

V smiled at Ian. He seemed to have found someone again who could count for him. Since Mickey he didn't seem to have managed to find someone who really interested him, or someone who really cared about him.  
V had never been a Mickey fan, but he seemed to have been the only one to make Ian happy. She considered Ian as her little brother, and she wanted the best for him.

"- And Svetlana ? I mean, I doubt she doesn't see any interest in this party for Sheila ... But she's fine ?  
\- Rather yes. She begins to get the idea of the castle life she will have with her new husband.  
\- The rich old man ?  
\- Yes. But it is better that he doesn't die too quickly, there was a marriage contract ... At worst she will still have the money from the cannibal.  
\- Cannibal ?  
\- It's true you're not aware ...  
\- What's happened ?  
\- The mother of the real fiancee landed just before the wedding. And this old Russian is a fucking cannibal. Kind who ate the human pulpit and everything.  
\- ...  
\- Lana has passed the old fiancée to one of her friends. But we thought no one would want the mother. Because of her age and everything ... But there is a fucking business to be done with cannibals. You can't imagine how many twisted there are in Chicago to pay a fortune for a cannibal ... "

**********

Sheila had arrived with her new companion. The reunion had been warm.  
Debbie was thrilled to see her old friend again, and to introduce her daughter and new boyfriend Luke.  
Sheila told them all her travels around the world, the burning man, the grand canyon, France, Italy ...

Everyone enjoyed the party atmosphere to forget the worries of everyday life.

Lip was struggling to avoid looking at Sheila and Benjamin. They were the nerve center of the party, but every time he saw them he couldn't help but imagine them naked and in action ...

This situation amused Ian a lot, although he too preferred to avoid recalling these images.

 

During the whole party Ian felt watched. But this time none of his siblings were responsible. Those glances supported came from Luke.  
Ian had met his sister's new companion at the same time as the rest of the family, the same day.  
Since his story of "Gay Jesus" the number of people watching him in the street had risen sharply. Ian felt lucky that none of William's men have yet made the connection between him and this "guru" new generation.

"- And how did you meet ?" Sheila asked.  
"- In front of Ian's church actually.  
\- Ian's church ?  
\- Okay, it's not really his church, but the one in which he made his speech or I don't know what ... I went to get some stuff he had left there and I met Luke coming out. " Debbie explained with a smile.

Then it was Kassidi and Carl's turn to tell their story to Sheila.  
It was then that Ian learned how Kassidi had managed to terrorize Carl's instructors enough to force them to let him out.  
"- I'm going back next week, but this time Kassidi is coming with me. They found her a job at school, so she has what she wants and I do too. "

Ian had a hard time imagining that little woman bend senior officers, but if she went out with Carl it was that she must be crazy enough to achieve this feat.

The atmosphere of the party was tarnished a little at the arrival of Frank. The latter wasn't aware of Sheila's arrival, but had seized the opportunity to try to scam her for money.

In front of his categorical refusal he turned to Benjamin. Frank's charm didn't work more on him than on Sheila.

"- You are really the worst of families. I work every day to support this family, and that's how I am thanked ! I need money ! I need this money for my drugs!  
\- Your medications are provided to you free of charge at the clinic ! "Said Lip.  
"- I’m not talking about these drugs, son.  
\- Oh ! You want to talk about your liquid medicine, right ?"

Frank didn't even try to answer Ian's question, but left again in his soliloquy.

"- I need this money to live! If you don't lend me this money, I'll have to borrow it from other people ...  
\- I wonder who you could borrow !  
\- I'll let you know that I am an esteemed member of this community, Kev ! And just a few days ago I met an old acquaintance. Well, she offered me a job !  
\- Well ! Accept her offer ! What are you waiting for ?"

Frank was silent for a few seconds before declaring.

"- You don't believe me, do you ?  
\- Who would like to propose a job to a guy like you ?  
\- You will know that I am a legend in this domain, sir !  
\- And what exactly is this domain ?  
\- ...  
\- So ? Explain it to us. In which domain is Frank Gallagher a legend ?  
\- I can't talk about it, it's a very confidential matter.  
\- oooh ... I see ...  
\- You still don't believe me! ?!  
\- Nobody believes you. Never !" Carl pointed out.

"- You'll see. I will accept this offer ! And I'm going to make more money than you've ever seen !  
\- We can't wait to see it.  
\- On the other hand, Sheila, if you could lend me one of your toys, that would help me ... "

 

*******

 

Mickey had managed to slip away from the restaurant without anyone noticing. He had discreetly joined Luis in a hideout of the police station.  
They took stock of the new informations that Mickey had collected in William's network.

"- How do you have so much information ? It's impressive.  
\- We must believe that among William's henchmen there are people who like me ... "

For the fourth time since he arrived in the hideout, Mickey's phone rang.

"- Still your boyfriend ?  
\- I already told you he wasn't my boyfriend.  
\- But he's the one who's calling, isn't he ?  
\- Yes.  
\- So it's your boyfriend ...  
\- Shut your fucking mouth! "

"- What does he want ?  
\- Something he can’t ave.  
\- Your ass ?  
\- Something like that. "

Luis watched Mickey sort and sort again the same papers.

"- I think he already has them.  
\- He already has what ?  
\- You, your ass and your heart. He has already recovered everything.  
\- Stop telling bullshit.  
\- If it was really bullshit you wouldn't worry so much about him ... And you wouldn't have accepted this agreement.

Mickey didn't know what to answer. He knew that Luis was right, but he didn't want to admit it, and he didn't want to confess it to Ian.

 

"- I wonder if you are an addition or a multiplication ...  
\- What's your delirium again ?! ?  
\- These are just mathematics. All by yourself you do a lot of bullshit and stuff that's not very legal ... And he isn't better. You are both rather negative elements when you are taken individually ... "Luis explained.  
"- When you add two negative elements, you get an even more negative result ... But when you multiply two negative elements you get a positive result ... For me you are a multiplication. Whether you like it or not, it's when you're with him that you can move on, and it's the same for him. Only you are doomed to this bullshit. It's mathematical. So even if the mission goes first, you'd better go with your redhead. "

Mickey had never liked mathematics, and he was pretty sure Luis's theory wasn't scientific, but that didn't stop him from believing it. He hated to admit it, but Ian had changed him, he had evolved him. He didn't dare to imagine who he would have become if he hadn't met him. And even though he wasn't narcissistic, he knew he had changed Ian. And he had to admit that since their separation, Ian's life sucked.

 

********

Ian had left Sheila's party right after Frank's leaving. 

Ian looked at his phone. Still no answer from Mickey.  
He had realized the dangerousness of the situation for him and especially for Mickey, but he couldn't help contacting him.  
To minimize the risks, Ian was content to send photos.  
An old picture of Mickey's room, a picture of Kash and Grab, a picture of the high school stands.

Impossible for someone other than Mickey to understand the meaning of these photos. However, the message couldn't have been clearer.

Ian sent a new photo. A new one this time.  
In addition to the photo, Ian added a simple message "Appointment on Second Base".

 

******  
Mickey had returned to the restaurant. Boris had called him to fix a little problem.  
Krystal, William's old girlfriend, had started to make a scandal. She didn't seem to bear the thought of being ousted by an escort.

Mickey's phone rang again. Still Ian, and another picture.  
This time it wasn't a memory of their youth, but a more recent event.

The text included a picture of the club in which Ian had followed him, and a message "Appointment on Second Base".

Mickey realized that Ian was starting to remember that night. At least enough to know they were together.  
To sleep once with Ian after seeing him in front of the restaurant with this guy could be explainable. But the fact that Mickey had taken Ian to the hotel before that, was going to be harder to explain without telling Ian that he still had feelings for him.

Mickey knew he couldn't go back and he had to face him.

An hour later he was under the bleachers of his old high school. Ian was there.  
Mickey wanted to run away.  
Infiltrating a criminal network seemed less dangerous to him than that face to face with Ian.

"- What pushed you to come ?  
\- You have been harassing me for hours with texts and you ask me why I'm here ?  
\- I didn't ask you why you are here, but what made you come.  
\- ...  
\- These pictures of our life before ? Or is it fear that I'm going to see William ? Or is it the picture of the nightclub ? Or you just want to see me ? " Ian asked with a smile.

Mickey didn't answer. Ian loved to see him with that sulky pout on his face. He had that expression as soon as he tried to hide his feelings from him.

"- I propose a very simple arrangement, one question each in turn.  
\- What am I winning ?  
\- You don't want to know if I intend to talk about your return to someone, or if I have already spoken to someone ?"

Mickey was caught by a furious urge to attack Ian. He had done all this to keep him from getting into trouble, and he was there in front of him threatening him to ruin everything ?  
Ian stepped back before Mickey could reach him.

"- If you did that I will kill you !  
\- If you want to know if I did it, you just have to accept my deal ! "

Ian would never have been to see William. He didn't want to put Mickey in danger for anything. But that was the only way he had to get him to talk to him and answer his questions.

"- It's OK ?  
\- ...  
\- It's OK ?  
\- Ask your fucking question! "

There was a question burning on Ian's lips, but he knew Mickey wouldn't give him the answer he wanted.

"- Are you okay ?  
\- That's your question ?  
\- I choose my questions and you answer them. "

Mickey sighed and sat on one of the concrete blocks.

"- What do you want to hear ?  
\- Just the fucking truth. Is it so hard to answer this question ?  
\- It's okay. I'm fine.  
\- ...  
\- Did you tell someone ?  
\- Yes. To Lip, Fiona and Mandy. But none believed me.  
\- Why ?  
\- They found that my evidence was not enough ... irrefutable.  
\- What evidence ?  
\- Oh no ! It's my turn, and I'm entitled to two questions.  
\- How's that ?  
\- You asked two questions, so I have two questions too. "

Mickey growled. Decidedly his gruffness was still so much effect on Ian.

"- Why do you no longer have your finger tattoos ?  
\- Makeup. Luis thought it would attract too much attention.  
\- Who is Luis ?  
\- A colleague.  
\- How's a colleague ?  
\- No ! It's my turn this time. "

Ian had been disturbed by Mickey's answer, he had automatically tried to find out who Luis was and had lost sight of the questions he wanted to ask him.

"- Is there a way to make you leave this job ?  
\- Yes.  
\- If you force me to ask you which one and count a second question I kick your ass. "

Ian laughed before adding.  
"- If you leave too."

Mickey looked away. He didn't want Ian to sense the trouble he was experiencing.  
Although he was still struggling to admit it, the idea of going away from here with Ian pleased him.

"- Who is Luis ?"

Mickey knew that Ian was jealous. He knew he had to imagine the most twisted stories. And this idea pleased him.

He had tortured his mind of whole nights by imagining him in the arms of another. He still couldn't stand the thought that someone else could have been so close to him. And even though he knew it was wrong, he liked the idea that Ian could feel the same way.

"- Who is Luis ?  
\- I told you he's a colleague ... "

Ian had moved closer to Mickey. They were now within one meter of each other.

"- Don't play with me Mickey. Who is Luis ?  
\- The cop who arrested me in Mexico. "

Mickey stood up and took a few steps to get away.

"- I helped him stop guys in Mexico in exchange for my freedom.  
\- Does that mean you're free ? You don't risk being arrested ? They will not put you back in jail ? "

Ian had a glimmer of hope shining in his eyes. Mickey felt his heart tighten. Ian seemed happy that he was free, just free.  
The fact that they were together or not did not seem important to him right now. His freedom seemed to suffice him.

"- No. The agreement was clear. I helped them and I was free to do what I wanted where I wanted ...  
\- So why ?  
\- What, why ?  
\- Why are you here ?  
\- How's that, why I'm here ? "

Ian had moved closer to Mickey again. The latter found himself leaning against one of the posts of the stands.

"- You're free to go wherever you want, you can do what you want, and you come back to this fucking city ? Why ? "

Ian was close enough for him to kiss and Mickey was dying for it.

"- Luis asked me."

Mickey answered without thinking. He was dying to kiss Ian, but he knew that if he did, he would take a foothold and couldn't do without it.

Ian clenched his fists to the point of penetrating his nails into his skin. This Luis seemed to be very important to Mickey, and he hated it. He could not help imagining them together. To imagine Mickey in the arms of this Luis, to imagine them kissing ...  
"- This guy seems very important for you."

Mickey realized his mistake. Ian seemed crazy with jealousy.

"- It seems that his opinion matters to you a lot ... You had to have a very good reason to come back to Chicago ... Looks like you found someone important enough for you to come here and infiltrate the organization of this homophobic asshole. "

Ian had no idea how right he was. Yes he was there because of someone he cared about more than anything. Yes he could have been at the other end of the world quietly installed, a worm in his hand. But no it wasn't for Luis that he was there.

Ian became furious.

"- Do you like that when he's inside you ? Does he take you as well as me ? Does he know your body as I know it? "

Ian put his hand on Mickey's neck and pulled him to him. His lips landed just below his ear.  
Mickey flinched. He still didn't know how Ian managed to give him so much pleasure so easily. He could make him have a hard-on just by kissing him, he could make him cum with just stroking his thigh ... Mickey knew that his body no longer belonged to him when Ian was around, he couldn't control him anymore, his body and his heart belonged to Ian.

"- I don't want you to see him again. I hate this guy ! I hate him ! I never want him to touch your body again ! "

Mickey grabbed Ian by the shoulders and pulled him back.

"- Do you make me a fucking scene of jealousy ? It's you who left me and now you reproach me for living without you ?  
\- Shut up ! I don’t want to know ! "

Mickey could not take it anymore.  
"- Me neither I didn’t want to know. I didn’t want to imagine you every night with someone else. I didn’t want to think of anything you could do with these other guys. I didn't want to find you flirting with your boyfriend. "

The two men looked into each other's eyes as they tried to find their breath.  
Mickey let go of Ian.

"- Do you like...  
\- No !” Ian cut him.

"- You don't even know who I'm talking about !  
\- It doesn't matter. The answer is inevitably no. I never liked any of them. I've only liked one man, I only love one man and I'll like only one man, you !  
-...  
\- Do you have any idea how much I regret having left you ? Not following you ? Since the first day, since the first minute I miss you. I miss you every fucking second since I agreed to let you go. I didn't want to leave you but I couldn't force you to stay and live in hiding. And I couldn't leave, at least I thought I couldn't leave.  
-...  
\- I didn't want to be like my mother. I didn't want to give up my family as she did. And since that day I regret it , The one thing I should of never have given up is you ! So yes since you left I went out with guys. Because at least during that time my brain was busy, because if I stopped only for a few minutes my fucking sick brain turning in a loop ... You ! You ! And only you ! And every time it was the same, these fucking depressing ideas, I just wanted to lie on the floor and wait and wait for my life to make sense again. So yes ! Yes I slept with other guys. And yes I made bullshit, a lot of bullshit. Because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to move, not able to live. "

Ian was out of breath. He ran a hand through his hair and added.

"- And now I'm making a speech worthy of a high school girl in heartache."

 

"- You're right ... I like him a lot.  
\- What ?  
\- I absolutely love him. I am crazy in love with him. I always found this expression stupid, " crazy love". But it's true. Without him I go crazy. I lose my mind ...  
\- Stop ... I don't want to hear that ! " Ian begged, tears in his eyes.

Mickey was slowly getting closer to Ian.  
"- He's a bastard. A fucking mad bastard. He makes my life hell. But I couldn't imagine my life without him. I hate the idea of loving him so much ....  
\- Stop !  
\- For this guy I gave up my freedom ...  
\- Stop Mickey ... " Ian begged.

"- I hate him for spoiling his life when I agreed to let him go. I hate him for living without me. I hate him for not wanting to leave my head. I hate it. But I love him ! "

Ian didn't understand what Mickey had just said, or rather he was afraid to understand. He was afraid to understand that the man he missed so much was still in love with him, that the man he loved had come back for him.

"- I hate you Ian Gallagher." Mickey added to Ian's lips.

They shared the most tender kiss they had ever experienced. Ian felt that his heart was going to explode and Mickey was trembling with every movement of his lover.

Ian moved away for a moment to look at Mickey.

"- I love you…  
\- I love you…"

 

*******

“- Fuck ! Where are you Stephen. This bitch is totally crazy !  
\- She’s still at the restaurant ?  
\- Yes ! Come !”

Mickey hung up.

"- I have to go to the restaurant." He explained as he walked to his car.  
"- What is happening ?  
\- William's ex is completely crazy. She is at the restaurant with a gun !  
\- I am coming with you.  
\- No you stay here it's dangerous.  
\- Mickey, I'm not asking for your opinion. I’m coming  
. I will not leave you alone anymore. "

Ian seemed decided.

"- Fuck ! You're really stubborn !  
\- That's also why you love me.  
\- Shut up Gallagher and get in the car. And I warn you, don't hurt yourself, otherwise I'll kill you. "

Ian smiled and got into the car.

 

*******

Ian was lying on a stretcher. The lights danced above his head. His eyes didn't seem to want to stay open.

A familiar face was leaning over his head.

"- Ian ! Hold on ! It will be fine.  
\- Lip ... Lip, where's Mickey ... ? Is he…"

Everything was gone fast. Too fast.

 

They had arrived at the restaurant and found Krystal, Boris and Andrea.  
Krystal seemed very upset. Andrea jumped at each of his movements.

"- Krystal ?  
\- Ian ?  
\- Krystal lay this weapon. You're going to hurt someone.  
\- I want him to come Ian.  
\- Who ?  
\- William, I have to see William.  
\- Why are you doing this Krystal ?  
\- He left me ! For this ... For this bitch ! " Krystal shouted, pointing at Andrea.

"- Calm down ! William doesn't go out with her ! This is his niece !  
\- No ! No ! No ! I know he's going out with this escort now. And she's the only woman he shows up with here.  
\- I promise you Krystal it’s his niece. I can promise you that. "

Krystal seemed totally lost in the words of Ian.  
Mickey tried to get closer to Krystal, but this frightened woman turned her weapon on him.

"- Stop !  
\- Calm down Krystal. We don't want you any harm.  
\- He's with this whore ! She stole him from me !  
\- Don't worry, you'll find someone else ... Someone better ... You told me you didn't like him ...  
\- No, but ... I need him !  
\- Please pose this weapon for a quiet chat. "

Mickey tried to approach again. His movement scared Krystal. Ian only had time to push Mickey. The bullet punctured him from side to side.

Boris had taken the opportunity to get up and hit Krystal.

 

******

Mickey was leaning on the restaurant bar with a beer. Boris sat next to him.

"- Why were you with Ian ?  
\- What ?  
\- Why were you with Ian ?  
\- I knew he knew Krystal so I thought he could stop her." Mickey explained.

Boris looked suspicious, but he didn't try to question Mickey more than that.

He walked away from the bar to find Andrea sitting at one of the restaurant's tables. The young woman still seemed in shock.

"- It's okay ?  
\- Damn, I thought she was going to kill me! "

Boris watched Andrea silently before asking.

"- You didn't find anything strange in what has just happened ?  
\- What ? How strange ?  
\- Mickey !  
\- What's up with Mickey, he's fine, he's not hurt ?  
\- I was just wondering why when Krystal shot, Ian called Stephen Mickey ...  
\- ...  
\- And it looks like you're aware of some little secrets ... I think we'll have a little discussion. You, me and William. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it made you want to read the end ... ^. ^ ♡


	14. Traitors !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris watched Andrea silently before asking.
> 
> "- You didn't find anything strange in what has just happened ?  
> \- What ? How strange ?  
> \- Mickey !  
> \- What's up with Mickey, he's fine, he's not hurt ?  
> \- I was just wondering why when Krystal shot, Ian called Stephen Mickey ...  
> \- ...  
> \- And it looks like you're aware of some little secrets ... I think we'll have a little discussion. You, me and William. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank again Michelle for your help and your patience (｡･.･｡)ﾉ♡
> 
> I admit I hesitated to publish these chapters only tomorrow, but a promise is a promise ...  
> Here is the end of this story (or not who knows).

Andrea was sitting in her uncle's living room. Boris was sitting right next to her, William was pacing him in the room.

"- You disappoint me a lot Andrea. We are a family. You must never betray your family !  
\- I don't have…  
\- It's me who speaks ! You just have to answer my questions !  
\- ...  
\- I understand that Stephen wasn't the one he claimed to be. And you are the one who introduced him to me. You even seem to know his true identity. For now I know his name as Mickey and I suspect he works for the cops, and he seems to know Ian our bartender. The latter took a bullet for him. So I guess you all work for the cops ... "

Andrea was terrified. She had no idea of the relationship between Ian and Mickey, but for the rest her uncle was right, and he wasn't one to forgive easily.

"- What do they have against you?  
\- I was going to prison, but they agreed to leave me free if I helped them a little. I'm sorry uncle, I ...  
\- I don't want to hear your whining !" Yelled William, slapping Andrea.

"- Now it's too late to use the situation to our advantage. The only solution is to get rid of them. But we have to do it well. Don't give the cop a chance to attack us before.  
\- I'll do anything to help you ! Promise! I want to redeem myself uncle ...  
\- You must know the cops working on the case !  
\- Yes, there are mainly two. Detective Clark and Luis Gonzalez, a Mexican cop.  
\- Mexican ? He surely has a relationship with El Cuchillo. Those cops, could you convince them to work for me ? "

A glimmer of hope appeared in Andrea's eyes.

"- For Gonzalez it's almost impossible. I have already tried to get him two or three services and this guy seems to be incorruptible. On the other hand, Clark is different. Given the way he looks at me, I shouldn't have too much trouble getting him to change sides. "

William leaned over Andrea and added with a threatening tone.

"- If you do it, I'll think about forgiving you. But be careful, I would only consider you useful if the information he gives me is interesting."

Andrea nodded. She knew that her life now depended on that big fat bacon.  
She had no doubt about his ability to make him speak, but she was afraid that the information he could provide wasn’t enough to appease her uncle's anger.

"- Boris ! Inspect all our accounts, and all the infrastructure, I want to make sure they haven't already retrieved informations.  
\- Yes Boss.  
\- And keep an eye on Ian. He will surely be useful to us. "

 

*******

When Ian opened his eyes he was in a hospital room  
A pain made him wince as he tried to get up.

"- Don't move too much. Your injury is less serious than one might think. The doctors said that you could go out soon but that you would probably hurt the first hours.  
\- Lip ! Where is Mickey ? Is he okay ?  
\- Why are you talking about Mickey ?  
\- It was him who was targeted by this craziness!  
\- What are you talking about ? I think the shock was a little confused. You told me earlier that it wasn't Mickey. And anyway don't worry, you're the only one who's been touched. And they managed to stop this mad. "

Ian was relieved. Mickey didn't seem to have been hurt.

"- There's a guy from your job that happened earlier. Shane.  
\- Shane?  
\- Yes. He said that he was working for your boss and that he had been asked to come and get some news. And he said they were looking forward to your return ... "

Lip looked disturbed. The idea of letting Ian go back to the restaurant didn't seem to please him, but he didn't try to stop him.

"- You don't look excited to let me go back to the restaurant.  
\- No, it's just that ...  
\- That I got shot there ?  
\- There you have it. But right here we get shot for a yes or a no, so ... "

 

********

Andrea was back in her uncle's living room. It really wasn't hard to bribe Detective Clark. The promise of one or two hot nights with her and a small packet of money was enough to make him forget his ideals.

"- I don't know the family name of this guy. Just his first name Mickey. By cons I know why your bartender protected him.  
\- And why exactly ? He also works for you ?  
\- Not at all. It would have been even easier without him in our paws. If it had only been for me I would have screwed this fagot in jail ! But Mickey can't stand when someone touches his boyfriend. "

Andrea almost choked on the shock of this revelation.

"- Mickey is gay ?!? And Ian too ?!?  
\- Yep. It's to help Ian that Mickey has agreed to work with us. But they weren't supposed to meet again ...  
\- They are gay ! No, that's not possible !  
\- I assure you they are..  
\- But I saw how Ian looked at me when I was with Mickey ... He was jealous ...  
\- Surely. But not jealous of Mickey. Jealous of you because you were with Mickey. "

William had been silent throughout the conversation.  
He was trying to analyze the situation to turn it to his advantage.

"- You still don't have enough evidence to stop me ?  
\- That's true. Mickey had to give us more. But we must believe that we can't trust this kind of guy... But in the end it suits us, isn't it?  
\- Your colleague doesn't think in the same way.  
\- Gonzalez ? This guy doesn't know how to seize opportunities when they come to him. "

William turned to two of his men in the room.

"- Greg, Mati, you'll find me all the information you can about Ian Gallagher and this Mickey. I want to know everything about them. In the meantime we keep Mickey under the elbow. And I want Patrick and Seth to get me this Gonzalez. I have some questions to ask him. "

 

******

Mickey felt that something was going to go wrong for him.  
William no longer gave him any interesting assignments and forced him to be accompanied by Shane for all his travels.

He hadn't been able to see Ian at the hospital and had preferred to avoid the restaurant in recent days.  
He was dying to see Ian again, but that would certainly make matters worse.

For a few days he couldn't contact Luis anymore. Detective Clark seemed to avoid their appointments.

 

He needed to act, and quickly, before the situation became even more complicated for him.

Shane sat next to him.

"- Do you plan to follow me everywhere now ?" Mickey asked.  
"- Tell yourself it's because I can't resist your charm, assface.  
\- What if I have something very important to do ?  
\- Well I'll be with you. Maybe you'll need help..." Shane explained with a big smile.

 

******

The Gallagher's House was the first targeted. If anything went wrong for the rest of the operations, William wanted to be able to use Ian's family as hostages.

"- Greg, Mati, go ahead we'll go through the back door."

The small group split in two. As Greg and Mati climbed the steps of the porch, the two other men were walking along the house.  
They violently opened the kitchen door and found Carl and Kassidi hitching up breakfast for Xan and Liam.

While one of the men was pushing Carl against a wall, the other turned his weapon on the young woman.  
She seemed terrified by the newcomers.

She was now stuck to the stove, a few inches away from her assailant.

"- Don't worry my pretty, I'll be nice with you ... I'm not someone violent." He declared with a sadistic smile.

"- But I'm ! " Kassidi announces, sending the pan of pancakes right on the cheek of his aggressor.  
The blow knocked him down, he immediately dropped his weapon to put his hands on his face burned by the hot pan.

Carl took advantage of the surprise effect to knock his opponent directly into the trachea.  
He fell to the ground, but didn't let go of his weapon.

Carl grabbed the baseball bat on the washing machine, but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him.

Newcomers stood at the entrance to the kitchen, and one of them pointed his gun at Carl.

"- Too bad con, but we are too many for you ! Go there, Greg, disarm this bastard. " The man on the ground ordered.

"- Sir, yes sir."

Greg complied, his shot punching his target's hand, forcing him to drop his weapon.

The man on the ground writhed in pain, he pressed his bleeding hand against him.  
Carl took the opportunity to pick up his gun and hand it to Greg.

"- Liam pass me the chatterton."

In record time, the two men were securely tied to chairs.

Kassidi had resumed his breakfast preparation. And after serving Liam and Xan she asked.  
"- Joey, Tony would you rather waffles or eggs ?  
\- Eggs for me.  
\- I rather waffles please.  
\- Okay, sit down, I'll prepare that for you right now. "

"- What's that bullshit?! ? Greg ? Mati ? What are you doing ? Who's that Joey and Tony ?"

Tony turned to the two men securely tied, meanwhile Joey was busy talking to Carl.

"- You need a long time to understand, there is no Greg or Mati, there never was.  
\- Fuck ! Who are you ?!?  
\- We told you that already. My name is Tony and this is Joey.  
\- Traitors ! I will kill you !  
\- You can get angry as much as you want, it's not about to happen. Moreover, as long as we are discussing, I would like you to know that I have never thought you were funny. I pretended to laugh at your jokes only for you to give us the information we needed.  
\- I'm going to kill you ! I will kill you all ! And the kids too !  
\- Carl, can you tape their mouths please ? They make too much noise.  
\- Right away, darling.  
\- Here you go boys, here are your eggs and your waffles. You have to get some strength the day will be long. Xan, Liam, once you're done go play upstairs, Carl and I are going to talk to these nice gentlemen ... "

The fear was on the faces of the two hostages. Kassidi definitely had the gift of terrorizing anyone while playing the perfect little housewife.

 

*******  
William was in Morgan's living room, his new girlfriend. He had met her some time before, while he was still dating Krystal, and couldn't resist her charm.

She was the kind of woman who knew what she wanted, and to do everything to get it.  
And William was delighted that her sights were on him.

The more he thought about it the more he found her perfect. She was beautiful, intelligent, deliciously talented in bed, and she even worried about his reputation. They only saw each other at her home because she was afraid that bad rumors would begin to circulate on him.

 

Morgan had called him earlier in the day to ask him to join her at her apartment for a surprise. Today he had come alone because all his henchmen were busy but he usually came with a bodyguard. And each of his men struggled to take turns at each of his visits.  
William knew it had nothing to do with his safety, but rather with Morgan's charming roommate, Abbigail.  
Several of his men were infatuated with the young woman, and William neither was insensitive to her charm.

"- William ... come with me in the room I have a surprise for you ..."

William followed Morgan to her room, and had the pleasant surprise of finding Abbigail in undress. Like her roommate, Abbigail was an escort.

"- I thought you'd like it ..." Morgan explained, dragging him to the bed.

"- Rather yes ... Decidedly I like your ideas ...  
\- Good because I have another little idea in mind ... " Morgan explained with a laugh.

She pulled a pair of handcuffs from the bedside table.

"- I want to make sure you let us go." she explained in a sensual voice.

She pushed William on the bed. His clothes fell one by one to the floor and his hands were soon securely fastened.

"- It's good for us ! " Shouted Abbi.

Following this information, the door opened to reveal a familiar silhouette.

"- Shane?! What are you doing here? Morgan, detach me ! "

"- His cellphone?  
\- In his jacket, there on the floor. "

Shane grabbed the jacket that was lying on the floor and took out the phone.

" - Perfect. Debbie will pick it up soon. Abbi darling, put something on your back, you'll catch cold ... "

Abbi came out of the room to change, while Morgan and Shane continued to chat.

"- How to advance the operations ?  
\- As planned for now, I'm going to the restaurant to check that Ian is fine. "

"- BUT WHAT IS THIS?  
William looked more and more agitated. The more time passed, the less he understood what was happening.  
He had initially thought of a Shane uprising, but the fact that he quoted Ian made him think that something bigger was going on.

"- Sis, don't you have a ball gag by chance ?  
\- Sis ?!? "

William watched Shane and Morgan take turns. How could these two be brother and sister?

"- That will do the trick."

Morgan stuffed William's tie into his mouth.

Shane was going away when someone knocked on the door.

"- Boss ? Boss ?"

"- Boss ? Sorry to bother you now, I know you want to be alone, but Boris needs to check two or three strange transactions with you ... "

"- Boss ?"

The two accomplices looked at each other silently. The intruder would surely end up entering. He knew his boss was inside, and this lack of response didn't work in their favor.

William chose this moment to shout with all his strength. Despite his improvised gag, his cries were heard beyond the door.  
The door was broken in record time, and Patrick went into the apartment with the gun in his hand.

He approached shane.

"- Fuck ! Shane what are you doing ?  
\- would you believe me if I tell you it's a threesome that went wrong ?  
\- Of course, a threesome ... Do you really think I'm going to believe that ? So now... "

Patrick stopped in the middle of his sentence. He had just felt the barrel of a revolver against the back of his head.

"- But it's true. It was a threesome. Except he wasn't the third, I was. "A female voice explained behind him.

Shane retrieved Patrick's weapon. And the latter was soon tied to bed in turn.

"- But how many pairs of handcuffs do you have ?  
\- Enough to have fun ... Usually you don't complain." the young woman remarked, kissing Shane's cheek.

"- Fuck ! Are you sleeping together ?  
\- I love this guy. He is tied to a bed, his boss is also unable to move, and he worries about whether you two are sleeping together ... Ah ! I understood ! You want her too.  
\- ...  
\- No luck ! She's already taken. And a Milkovich doesn't share !  
\- Milkovich ?!? Are you of this traitor's family ? "

Morgan retrieved Patrick's gun, and used the croce to hit him.

"- In addition to not being a sharer, we can't stand when someone touches our family ..."


	15. The Milkovich charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian was behind the bar. The only customers today were Bob and Boris, all the others seemed to have something more important to do.  
> Patrick was also there some time ago, but he had gone precipitately after a discussion with Boris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks Michelle for your help and your patience (•‾⌣‾•)و ̑̑♡

Ian was behind the bar. The only customers today were Bob and Boris, all the others seemed to have something more important to do.  
Patrick was also there some time ago, but he had gone precipitately after a discussion with Boris.  
For once Bob was silent. Not a single question about his private life. Not a single gritty allusion.

"- Everyone looks busy today ...  
\- We have to get rid of some vermin, and that kind of thing doesn't go away alone ... " Bob mumbled.

Ian stiffened. He had clearly felt the threat behind these words.  
This idea was confirmed when he stood up to block his way to the exit.

"- I think your working day isn't over yet.  
\- No, but I just have a phone call to make...  
\- I'm sure it can wait." Bob explained by retrieving the phone from  
Ian.

"- What are you doing Bob ...  
\- You shut up and go back to your bar, or I should get rid of you sooner than expected. "

The restaurant door opened, Ian froze as he recognized the man entering.

"- Shane what are you doing here ?" Bob asked.

"- I was sent to solve a problem of the utmost importance. The boss really cares about what belongs to him. And if something happens when I have to pay attention to it, I'm a dead man."

While explaining this, Shane had moved closer and sat on the stool between the two men.

"- I'll have a beer please Red ..."

"- And your guns." Shane announced, pointing a gun at Bob and Boris' ribs.

"- Ian, can you help me get those guys' toys back before they try to do something stupid ?"

Ian quickly went to the other side of the bar to retrieve the weapons.

 

"- And now if you could find something to tie them up it would be perfect. And don't forget the beer that I asked you for, with all this agitation I'm really thirsty.  
\- You're a dead man Shane !  
\- I never really liked this name. And besides, you have not loved you either. " He explained with a sneer.

Bob and Boris were quickly tied up. After checking that there was no one else in the building and that all the exits were barricaded, Shane sat on one of the bar stools to sip his beer.

 

"- Fuck Iggy !?! What's happen here ? Where is Mickey ? Is he okay ?  
\- Don’t worry he's fine. He knew what was going to happen.  
\- He knew and he didn't warn me.  
\- You had to come to the restaurant today. He knew there would be very few people here and he sent me to make sure nothing came up.  
\- And where is he ?  
\- He’s taking care of two or three things and he will be back.  
\- That's not what I asked you !  
\- But that's what I answered you. I know very well that if I tell you more you will run to see him to be certain that nothing is happening to him. And all that's going on will endanger you both ... "

Ian knew that Iggy was right, but not knowing where Mickey was terrorizing him.  
"- Don’t worry ... Milkovich’s are very good at handling this kind of shit." Iggy explained.

"- Shane ?  
\- Yep!  
\- Since when?  
\- A little bit before your arrest.  
\- Why?  
\- Mickey asked us.  
\- Us?  
\- You think he was going to throw himself into the lions' den without his siblings ?" Iggy added with a big smile.

Ian remembered that he had heard Shane's name several times at the restaurant, but also more recently at the hospital.

"- Did you come to the hospital ?  
\- Yep.  
\- So... Lip ?  
\- At first he didn't really understand what I was doing there. I don't think he expected to see me. And then I explained to him the whole story.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I told him about Mickey, about your boss, about the ongoing operation with the police. And I told him that if you didn't come back to the bar quickly the operation would failed and we couldn't ensure your safety.  
\- That's why he agreed my return ?  
\- He didn't seem to like the idea, but he didn't really have the choice. When I explained it to him that Mickey wasn't the only Milkovich infiltrated, he seemed to be a little more reassured.  
\- So they know about it. I mean, my brothers and sisters know about Mickey ?  
\- Yep. When you pushed him to avoid the bullet you called him by his real name. So they started to suspect something. Since then they have asked us to do some research on you two. We managed to remove information about us, but for your family they easily found details.  
\- Does that mean they are in danger !?!  
\- Don't worry about them. We organized ourselves. At this time Debbie has already had to get the phone from William and your brother and another guy must be recovering full of compromising informations on it.  
\- Another guy ?  
\- Benjamin. I didn't understand everything in the story. It was about videos I think ... From what I understood he lent some great PCs to Lip so that he could find more easily the information that we need. "

Ian was stunned. He had trouble digesting all this information.

 

********

Luis was lying on the floor, his hands tied behind his back.  
Seth had spent his nerves on him and must have broken two or three bones. He had trouble moving. Without these injuries he would surely have already escaped.

Given his condition, no one had found it necessary to keep an eye on him.  
All the men supposed to keep him had disappeared in the next room, from which emanated cries.  
"- Eight!  
\- It is the last! It's not possible that there are others ...  
\- Nine !  
\- What the hell? This guy is huge!  
\- Ten ... ? ... Ten!  
\- This guy is really a legend! "

Luis tried to move, but each of his movements tortured him. It was on the ground floor of the building and the room had several windows. Without these cursed wounds he would surely have been able to escape.  
Two men entered the room and headed for Luis.

"- The poor boy, he seems to be hurting ...  
\- Do you think we have to help him ?  
\- Help a cop ? You kidding? I don't want to mess with my reputation. "

The taller man sat down on one of Luis's chairs and looked at his watch.

"- It shouldn't be long. Fill the bag. " The man ordered.

His accomplice came closer to one of the tables and started filling a bag with drug packs.  
"- It's Christmas today. Like what to do good deeds it pays. By cons you've checked the exit ?  
\- Don't you trust the boss?  
\- Don't call him that! This asshole will like it. And I trust him, but it would be stupid if they blocked it because of the policeman. "

The man got up from his chair, pushed one of the tables to the wall and pulled on one of the wall lamps. Under the astonished look of Luis the wall opened revealing an exit.

"- You see ! It is open !  
\- This guy knows how to choose his hiding anyway! We don't all have spaces with secret passages." He said with a sneer.

"- Who are you ?" Growled Luis.

"- He's talking !  
\- Do not worry about him. Fill the bag. This moron will stop at one point. His ass can't be a bottomless hole either, and these morons will eventually come back to see if this cop is still alive or not. "

One of the two men pulled out his gun.

"- He said no gun!  
\- You know a gun it's really useful. You can shoot with, but also knock with the butt.  
\- Yes or otherwise you can do like me and take one of these iron bars.

"- Who are you ?" Luis growled again.

"- This guy is indestructible!  
\- That's a good thing. If he slams us in the hands we will be massacred. "

Luis didn't understand anything anymore. Who were these guys and what were they doing there ?  
They didn't seem to want to hurt him. But they didn't seem to care more about that.

Cries were heard on the other side of the room.

"- It's not punctuality that stifles those guys." Said one of the men.

Luis had trouble understanding what was happening before his eyes. Several henchmen had come into the room shouting.

"- Fuck! There are the cops! Catch this asshole, he will serve as hostage. "

They stopped for a moment in front of the two men, looking astonished.

"- Greg ! Mati ! What are you doing here? You didn't have to go to the family of this fag? "

Both men used the weapons they had in their hands to stun the newcomers.

"- Don't say it's rude !" One of the men explained.  
"- Is it you who says that ? You're not going to make me believe you never say it. " Retorted his accomplice.

Another man came back into the room. He stopped short of Greg and Mati.

"- Fuck ! What's going on here ? "

The only answer he received a blow of iron bar in full face.

Luis was confused by the scene unfolding before his eyes.  
Although they did not help him, the two men seemed to want to protect him.  
One of them poked his head out the door.  
"- The cops seem to get by. And I think no one will come here anymore. It's time to go.  
\- Do you realize that we came here to rescue a cop ?!? It hurts my heart.  
\- The dope you have in the bag should help you feel better. And then can you imagine Mickey's temper, if we hadn't watched over his nice little colleague ?  
\- I prefer not to imagine... He's the smallest of us all, but when he gets crazy he's a real pitbull.  
\- I would have said a Yorkshire.  
\- Go tell him that face to face if you dare.  
\- Okay for the pitbull then."

They used the hidden passage to escape discreetly closing behind them.  
Luis was alone in the room when his colleagues entered.

"- Gonzalez ! Are you okay ?  
\- I'm fine, I'm fine ... We must stop William and his men. He realized we had a mole in the organization.  
\- We know. Clark works for them now. He filtered the information, that's why we couldn't intervene before. But ... what did you do to knock out those guys ? "

Luis couldn't say what was happening to his colleagues. He knew that his rescue had something to do with Mickey and he didn't want to get him in trouble. And it would have been difficult to talk about his saviors without talking about the drug packs they had taken with them.

"- I don't know. When I woke up they were already on the ground. "

 

********

By the end of the day all William's men had been arrested.  
Mickey had managed to join Luis' leader in Mexico to launch an offensive against El Cuchillo at the same time.

He had spent the day coordinating the attacks with the Chicago police.

He had a hard time letting Ian at the restaurant, but he trusted his family well enough to protect him.

 

He was now at the police station where his former colleagues were brought in turn.

"- I'm a cop I tell you !  
\- And I work for the police. I made this arrest possible. You can't arrest me ! "

Andrea and Clark didn't seem to like this last-minute turnaround. They screamed at whoever wanted to hear it that they were behind the arrest, and that they had to be released.

Mickey had a furious desire to punch in the faces of these two energumens. It was mainly because of them that Ian had been in so much in danger in recent days.

The pressure of the day fell when he saw Ian at the entrance to the police station.

Ian jumped on his neck and kissed him on the mouth.  
Mickey was so happy to finally see him again that he forgot where he was.

"- Yuck !"

Andrea didn't seem to like the show unfolding before her eyes. Unfortunately for her this information didn't escape Ian who kissed Mickey more and more.  
He wanted revenge for all the times she had dared to touch that body. That body that belonged to him, and no one else.

"- Get a room !"

This time it was Luis who had intervened.

Mickey left with regret the lips of Ian.

"- Ian, let me introduce you to Luis."

Ian stood for a moment frozen in front of Luis.

"- It's you. It was you who arrested me !  
\- Sorry for that but it was necessary. And I was already shouted at by Mickey so if we could pass this step ...  
\- You don't look good.  
\- Seth didn't like our little discussion and he tried to make me understand it.  
\- It's your fault too, you annoy everyone.  
\- While everyone loves you?  
\- I'm a lovely person," Mickey said.

 

"- Don't make me laugh, it hurts ... By the way you wouldn't know who the two guys who helped me and who left with sachets of drugs from William? They called themselves Greg and Mati, but I don't think that's their real names.  
\- No idea." Mickey said.

"- And I guess you don't know how William and Patrick got handcuffed to a bed either. Neither Bob and Boris got tied behind the restaurant bar. Nor why Boris claims that you embezzled a certain amount of money before the intervention of the police.  
\- Really no idea !  
\- I hate my boss, but I must admit she was right on one point.  
\- Ah ! And which one ?  
\- I really don't know how you can infiltrate criminal networks by being such a bad liar."

 

*******

Mandy brought a cooler full of beers in the garden while Iggy was heating the barbecue.

The Milkovich family and Gallagher were gathered to celebrate Mickey's return. The latter was definitely free.

Fiona still seemed uncomfortable with Ian's relationship with Mickey. But she had understood that she could do nothing to prevent her little brother from living with Mickey Milkovich.

"- You're still better with black hair. It wasn't natural before." Lip said.

"- I don't care. As long as you're with me you can be blonde, red, brown, I don't care." Ian explained, kissing Mickey.

 

"- Hello everybody."  
Luis had just made his appearance

"- Oh ! Who is here. Mati and Greg ... I guess you are Shane. And that's probably Abbi and Morgan. Nice to meet you.  
\- Glad you could come Luis." Mickey said, shaking his hand.

"- Nice to be here. Tell me, no one will know where the missing drug packs and the money stolen from William went ? "

All the members of the assembly have their shoulders.

"- We need to get paid for the work done." Mickey remarked.

 

"- Sure." Luis agreed.  
"- Otherwise you wait want to offer me a beer. We have something to celebrate.  
\- What exactly ?  
\- Your freedom, my transfer to Chicago, and your job proposal. "

Ian turned to Mickey.  
"- Your job proposal ?  
\- He wants me to become a cop.  
\- You're pretty good. Even my chief in Mexico wrote you a letter of recommendation.  
\- Do you see me in with the cops ? Do you think about my reputation?  
\- Accept moron ! "

Mickey turned to Iggy.

"- Accept ! You're good, and it's not often that a job is offered to a Milkovich. And if you had something to do with your reputation you wouldn't go out with a Gallagher.  
\- Why? What's your problem with the Gallagher ? " Carl asked.

"- Your family is not quite normal ... Leaving William's hideout we saw your father running at full speed the ass in the air. It felt like he wanted to shit. I swear, both hands tight on his ass. All while being pursued by cops. "

The assembly burst out laughing at Tony's imitation.

 

"- Do you want to go out with a cop ?" Mickey asked Ian.  
"- You would be sexy in uniform ..."

 

"- I really don't understand ! " Exclaimed Mandy.

"- What's with you and my brothers ? Ian who finds Mickey sexy and now Abbi who goes out with Iggy ! You've all lost your mind !?! "

Ian looked at Mickey for a moment and smiled before adding.  
"- That's the Milkovich charm. It's wreaking havoc ! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this fanfiction.
> 
> It was my first in English and my first on these two wonderful characters, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich.  
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> I will surely publish some quick bonuses ... Actually there are already 2 suites being written (⊃‿⊂)
> 
>  
> 
> And a huge thank you to those who commented or put kudos (⋈◍> ◡ <◍) .✧ ✧


End file.
